


Even the world wants you for me

by butthats



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens still exists, Blind Date, Don't worry Mon-ew is nearly non-existent and everyone in this fic likes him about as much as I do., F/F, F/M, Future children - Freeform, Predicted to have about 15 chapters, Sanvers is safe here, Sanvers will appear from time to time, Slow Build, advanced technology au, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butthats/pseuds/butthats
Summary: The government have just released a new scheme that brings two people who have compatible DNAs together to birth the next prodigy. Lena gets called up and is to go through the program with an unknown stranger. She's not liking the idea of being set up with an unknown stranger until...the stranger doesn't turn out to be so unfamiliar after all?Basically, Lena Luthor is forced into a blind date by the government with National City's biggest hero and she doesn't know what to do.Edit: I think I should add some sort of warning for this fic. I have more than one person telling me that this is too Nazi-like. But I assure everyone reading this fic that whatever our favourite characters have to go through is only put together for a short period of time and not for life. The ultimate decision to have a child or not is theirs to make and I'm sorry for not clearing this up earlier. But, the warning still goes out to people out there that the first few chapters may sound too Nazi-like (it's not my intention at all) and I'm sorry to those who already read it without seeing this warning first.





	1. Unpredicted Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, fluff will happen eventually and soon, more of the other characters will be introduced. Enjoy!

_Well, I’m royally screwed._ Lena Luthor thought as she picks up the thin piece of paper off her desk. Strange how a piece of paper can make a woman like her freak out but here she is, freaking out. It doesn’t show on her face though. Ever since Lex did what he did, Lena’s heart became colder which automatically led to having a darn good poker face. Except that recently, a certain reporter seemed to make it disappear. Still, the letter in her hands worry her. It stated that she had been picked out for the National City’s Future DNA project. 

Seeing as to how the letter states that she’s one of the ten only people in the entire National City compatible for the program; that the government’s research company have created the algorithm that will find the two best parents who will produce a talent child, she’s allowed to be at least a little surprised. 

She’s all up for science and experiments but it’s a different thing if she’s hand picked from the entire of National City’s population as a test subject. It was on the news the other day while she was reading about Supergirl’s latest save. Apparently, it’s a new government scheme that hopes to have the city's citizens make more talents and geniuses in the upcoming generation of National City babies. It'll be quite a feat considering how geniuses come by chance and once in a while. If they could really do that, national city will be raising more geniuses in one generation than the total number of geniuses that has ever walked on earth. 

But of course, the any more information related to the scheme was confidential so the news wasn't really informative. As a person who was extremely interested in the science of the world, Lena wanted to know more. She carried out some simple Google searches but nothing more was said. All that seems to be added to what Lena already knew was that the Future DNA project is a statutory requirement for all selected National City citizens and permanent residents to undergo a period of compulsory experimentation.

Her jaw stiffened at the news. 

Lena contemplated her options. She knew there wasn’t really _any_ option for her at all, if the government hadn’t already specified enough. Most of her didn’t want to do this; she can’t be a parent out of the blue and she’d rather slowly find romance before even making a new family of her own. And to think that she only recently managed to open herself to someone, romance seemed to be a wild concept that she only dares to dream about. The one way she can avoid this ridiculous scheme will be to run away and never be welcomed back into National City ever again. Just another big move out of her city, nothing new.

Lena frowned. Who was she kidding. When she first had to move, she hated having to leave her previous city behind. Now that she had managed to make L-Corp into something she wants and finally made a best friend, it will be a great pity if she were to be banished from here. 

“Lena!” A familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts.

“K-Kara?” Lena could recognize that voice anywhere. 

“Yeah! What’s up? Is everything okay? Sorry I missed your call a second ago.” 

“Oh.” Lena whispered under her breath. Her mind caught up with her and she finally realized that she was holding her cellphone on her hand. The her autopilot response during all that thinking was to call up her best friend, apparently. 

“Lena?” Kara waited patiently for another response from her friend.

“Oh hey, just wanted to ask you if you’re still up for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Yeah! But please, no more Kalee.” Kara dragged out the word and groaned, inducing a smile from the CEO. 

“Alright, what about your favourite chinese place?” 

“You know I can never say no to potstickers! They are the absolute best.” 

“I’ll see you at noon tomorrow then.” The brunette’s smile widen. She loves how Kara gets excited at about almost everything in her life even if it's for something as simple as food.

 _She's so adorable._ Lena blushed at that thought. _It’s a natural best friend thing to think that your pal is adorable. Right?_

“Yeah I’ll see you. Is that everything you wanted to tell me? I mean, usually you’d just drop me a text. N-Not saying that you can’t call me anytime you want but I just wanted to make sure, you seem a little down.” Kara could hear Lena’s heart beat in a different rhythm the moment she picked up the call.

Lena’s head tilted and her lips drew apart, lost for words. How was her friend able to always know when she’s upset? It’s getting very hard not to love Kara even more. Lena’s heart warmed at having someone pay that much attention to her and even cared enough to make sure she was okay. It wasn't a feeling she's used to and it makes her smile even just a little every time she thinks about how lucky she is to have met Kara in National City. 

“No it’s nothing urgent, just a little official matter that I need to settle outside of work. I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow, I could use your advice on this one.” 

There was a slight pause before a soft “Yeah, I’ll see you then.” came through the line before it beeped, indicating that Kara hung up. 

Lena left the phone by her ear. Yeah, she thought to herself, maybe Kara can help her through this. Even if they can’t find a way to get out of it, at least she will have some sort of support while going through it. The letter mentioned that the first meeting is not until next week anyway. Meanwhile, from right now until dinner tomorrow, she could do what she can do by using all L-corp resources to research on the possible science and technology behind matching and predicting the talents of an unborn child. At least she'll know what she’s getting into.


	2. What are friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tells Kara about the project and they have some friendship moments. Also, food gets eaten in this chapter and I had an ice cream craving for two whole days thanks to this. Enjoy!

“Lena!” 

Lena was greeted by the sight of a grinning Kara the moment she entered the restaurant.

“Hey Kara.” She waved and approached the other girl. 

Kara stood up from where she was seated at the table and reached out for a hug when Lena was close enough. Lena hugged back and the smell of vanilla filled her nose. Another thing she needs to get used to. 

“I’ve already ordered food for us. It should be here any minute now.” Kara beams after they broke apart.

The glow from Kara’s smile was so bright, Lena almost shielded her eyes from the shine radiating off it. Instead, she found herself returning a small smile and allowed her eyes to linger a little longer on Kara’s sky blue ones. They held on each other’s forearms until the food arrived, requiring Kara’s immediate attention. Lena pretended not to notice the hint of a blush at the tip of Kara’s ears. It was too cute and too much for Lena to think about the possible meaning behind it. 

The L-Corp CEO sat down only a few seconds after Kara and it’s amazing how she had already swallowed 5 potstickers, leaving 5 more on the plate for Lena. They shared some small talk and Lena listened closely while Kara ranted about her new boss at CatCo. She felt her heart grow fonder and cherished this minor moment she gets to have with her friend. It still feels a little like a dream, to be able to have a normal friendship experience like this even after how her mother ruined her upbringing. But in her experience, good things never last and she felt a small sense of fear when she thought about the fact that she might lose Kara one day. 

“God, I miss Cat Grant even though she can be super scary at times I-…. Lena?”

Kara stopped when she noticed Lena’s change in facial expression. The brunette was about to reply but before she could, Kara started babbling again. 

“Oh my gosh. I am such a terrible friend! I’m __so__ sorry! You had something you wanted to ask me or tell me and I completely forgot and here I am talking about Snapper and Cat and I am so so sorry. What is it?.”

Kara reached under the table and placed a hand on Lena’s as a form of reassurance that she has her full attention. Lena flinched a little at the sudden contact but placed her other hand above Kara’s and shook her head. 

“It’s alright Kara, I love hearing about your day at work. It’s a form of therapy after hearing old business men trying to question my abilities.” Lena teases but still sounded sincere enough to let Kara know that she really didn’t mind it.

A shy smile creeped onto the reporter’s face and Lena bit her bottom lip to control whatever impulses bubbling out from her chest. 

“Enough about me though, what was it you wanted to talk about?” 

Lena paused at the question and finally sighed. “Maybe it’ll be better if I show it to you. Do you mind if we get dessert on the go and head over to my office? The ice cream parlour is having a limited time flavour and I think you’d like it.” 

Kara turned around to follow Lena’s line of sight. “Sea salt caramel?”

The question came out more as a confirmation to herself than a real question. Lena could hear Kara’s smile from it even though she was facing away. Trust Kara to be this excited about ice cream to be able to read what’s written on the sign across the street. Lena couldn’t even make out a single letter from where she was sitting and her eyesight is perfect. 

“The sweet and salty combination just makes it so good, don’t you think? I’ll settle the bill here so you can head over and start queuing for it first.” Lena hoped that it’s ample distraction so that Kara won’t stop her from paying this time. It’s not that she thinks that Kara can’t pay, that girl just looks the happiest when she’s eating and Lena has more money than she has experience with showing gratitude so if she could pay for what makes Kara happy, she’s more than happy to. Maybe she’ll learn to show her gratitude better in the near future. She can never thank Kara enough for her presence in her life. 

The ice cream distraction seemed to work because Kara went ahead without any complains. After Lena settled the bill for dinner, she found herself face to face with an ice cream cone stacked with extra large salted caramel and chocolate mint scoops. 

“Here. For you. I wanted to get you something more to prepare and and maybe help in a way for whatever making you feel down. My sister used to get me an entire tub when I was struggling with the new world.” The moment those words left her mouth Kara stammered, “Th-the new world as in not literally but with my new family and all. Uh anyway, I didn’t know what other ice cream flavour you’d like so I just got one that I remembered you ordering. My treat since you paid for the dinner.” 

Lena took the ice cream from the other girl’s hand and took a bite from it, conscious of the pair of eyes trained on her. 

“Thanks. Chocolate mint is my favourite.” 

Satisfied with the answer, Kara dug into her sea salt caramel and other... mystery flavour? Whatever flavour that was, it must be doing wonders because the moan that slipped from Kara’s lips is enough to make Lena feel a tug in her heart. 

“What’s that other flavour on your cone?” She asked, the words coming out almost sounding like a choke.

“Cookie dough! It’s sooo good.” Kara replied, mouth filled with ice cream.

“Hmm interesting. If it tastes as good as you make it to be, I’ll have to keep in mind to try that the next time I’m here.” 

“What! You’ve never had cookie dough ice cream? Ever?” Kara stopped in her tracks and gaped at Lena. “That’s unforgivable, for someone to grow up without trying literally the best flavour of ice cream ever made on earth. You should try some right now.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Lena leaned in towards the ice cream on Kara’s hand. 

Even though Kara has super fast reflexes, she completely freezes up when Lena bends a little downwards towards her cone near her chin. Her eyes never leaving Lena’s as her breath gets caught in her lungs. Lena didn’t shift even after the ice cream was in her mouth and Kara could feel a slight breeze on her arm as Lena breathes out, sending shivers down Kara’s spine. 

“H- How is it?” Kara’s fingers instinctively shifted her glasses. 

“It’s good! Now only if I can get you to try more variations of Kale like this.” Lena teases, unaware of how her actions affected the other girl. 

Both ladies continued walking towards L-Corp in comfortable silence. Another thing Lena never knew existed. Silence never meant comfortable to her. Ever. Silence from those around her usually meant awkwardness, pity or mostly punishment from her mother. Never comfortable. Lena hated silence with people around. The only silence she appreciated was when she’s working alone in her office. And here she is, eating ice cream with the company of another without engaging in a conversation but still feeling their company. 

They both met Jess at the lobby of the building, where she was just heading home. Lena gave her a small nod which was returned but she did not fail to notice her secretary glancing at Kara. She felt mildly judged but that thought was dismissed as soon as it came. She was the CEO, she can do what she wants and bring whoever she wants to her office no matter the time. 

Once they were in her office, both ladies took off their coats while Lena pours a cup of water for both of them. She never had more than one cup at the office but ever since Kara started coming over whenever she wanted, Lena made it a point to get another. As she went to her desk to grab the letter, she noticed how Kara was already making herself comfortable in the sofa across her desk. She also noticed how Kara sat on “her side” of the sofa. Lena ignored the small pang in her chest when she realized that this is something they have. Something inclusive only to both of them. It will never happen with anyone else who comes into her office, Lena would never leave her place behind her desk and her visitor would have to just stand in front of her. She didn’t even know why she got that sofa in the first place, but now she’s glad that she did because now, it’s __their__ sofa.

Kara turned her head to look at Lena with eyes that smiled at her and she feels her heart grow a size bigger. Time to break the news to Kara.

Lena plopped herself gracefully beside Kara without a sound and handed the letter over. “Here, it says confidential but I know that you’ll keep this between us.”

Kara looked at the letter and then back at Lena. “Yeah! Absolutely. I promise that I’ll never tell. That’s what friends are for. Thanks for trusting me Lena.”

Lena’s eyebrows raised in awe at how Kara took the letter from her hands only after she reassures Lena. She’s touched that Kara thought of it all and yet it’s so endearing because Kara bothered to do so even though Lena already trusts her entirely. Most people in her life just want information about her family out of her which made her develop some trust issues. But Kara have never lost her faith in her and Lena feels safer rather than more vulnerable when she lays her secrets bare to the blond haired reporter friend. 

The CEO watched as Kara read and reread the letter more than thrice. She couldn’t help the growing affections in her heart for Kara when she saw her friend’s frown deepen and nose crinkle in the most adorable way possible. If she could, Lena would have already pressed the crinkle down with a finger and massaged the frown away. But she can’t do that. It would be too invasive, even for best friends. Instead she just appreciated Kara’s displeasure towards her letter. 

It doesn’t feel bad to have someone share similar views as you do.

Before Kara’s frustrated stare could burn a hole through the letter, Lena pried it away from her hands. Lena had never seen Kara stare at something so hard before it seriously felt like she wanted to combust the paper with her eyes at that moment

“So...What do you think?” She asked Kara in a whisper, careful not to startle Kara out from her thoughts.

“T-that...that’s just ridiculous and-” Kara’s eyes wandered and fell back to Lena’s, “And they can’t just do this to you! The government is basically setting you up with someone you have no clue about, expecting you to oblige and have a family with them!” 

“Basically, a blind date set up for me, by the government.” Lena shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

“Precisely. I am not going to sit by and let this happen. I’ll go to work tomorrow to see if CatCo has any information about this project and maybe we can find a loophole to get you out of it. But don’t worry, I won’t say a word about whatever I read from this letter or about you to anyone.” Kara’s tone softened at the last sentence.

Lena nodded and opened up her arms for a hug when both ladies stood up from the sofa. 

“Thanks, Kara.” She said into Kara’s ear and felt the hug tighten in response. 

_Yeah, it doesn’t feel that terrible when there’s someone else looking at your problems with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I loved your comments on the first chapter and welcome all new readers. Two chapters within a week! Well, I rushed to post this for a friend who's gonna go to a place with no internet for awhile so don't expect all uploads to be this quick haha I'll try my best though! :)
> 
> Also, the ice cream scene was inspired by a conversation I had with my penpal and how she's never tried cookie dough?? I'm just curious but what are your favourite ice cream flavours? I'd love to know! :) Along with other thoughts you have about this chapter haha. Until next time! Ciao!


	3. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay Finally Lena and all of us gets to meet the mysterious partner in crime. (Okay, I know everyone already knows who it is but let Lena live the moment alright?) Enjoy! This is just Lena's half of what happened. We'll know Kara's half following the same timeline in chapter 4 :)

The next few days passed by uneventfully. There were no alien attacks, no bad business deals and no updates from the government. Also no progress from Kara. As hard and deep Kara tried to dig, she’ll always come back empty handed. Lena has faith in Kara and she appreciates that Kara isn’t giving up but deep down, she knows that there’s no way out of attending the first event set up for her by the government. When the days passed, so did Lena’s hope for a way out. So she prepared herself in the event that she can’t get out of it.

Two days before Lena had to go for her first arranged Future DNA meeting, she received an email indicating that the appointment was brought forward to tomorrow morning. It was chucked into her spam inbox and she didn’t see it till now. Lena didn’t appreciate the sudden change but to be fair, they did give her a two days heads up. She considers calling Kara to let her know but the time on her desktop tells her otherwise. Not everyone stays up in their offices till 1am. _Kara would be asleep by now._ She reasoned with herself and heads home. She can always call Kara the next day. It’s going to be a long night.

The alarm blared loudly and Lena groaned internally. She’s usually an early riser and today was not any different, but that alarm meant that there’s no escaping from the dreaded appointment now. She turned her alarm off and readied herself best she could for whatever is going to happen. If she’s going to meet someone who’s a in this with her, she might as well go in with style. 

_A little bit of Kara’s courage would be useful about now._

Lena rang her friend up, hoping to get some advice or at least hear her remarkably soothing voice. The line rung twice and to her disappointment, Lena was greeted by Mike of the interns instead. She rolled her eyes at the reminder of the time he invited himself to her gala when she personally specifically invited only Kara. Lena politely declined his offer to pass on a message to Kara before she hung up. Her mood turned worse after that and she left the room in a huff. _Why was he even picking up Kara’s phone anyway?_

The sound of a car horn outside her apartment indicated that her driver was already downstairs. She grabbed her bag and headed down, throwing Kara a quick text to let her know what was going on and also to check up on her. She hoped Mike of the interns would have enough decency to leave Kara’s phone alone when her text sends through. 

The ride to the government research and development building was a rigid one and Lena’s heart rate increased exponentially the nearer she was to the receptionist. She fidgeted with her phone and occasionally opened up Kara’s chat to check on her. This was the longest radio silence she’s ever gotten from Kara and it was starting to worry her. 

“Expecting a call?” A voice piped up from behind her after what seemed like the thousandth time she looked at her phone.

Lena turned around to meet face to face with an asian man in a white coat. “No, not a call. But I’m waiting for a reply from a friend. She’s gone quiet for longer than usual and that’s never happened before.” She shrugged her phone.

“Ah, I see. She must be someone important then. I’m sure she’ll be fine. By the way, I’m Doctor Raymond Tan and you can just call me Raymond. I will be the one who will be guiding you through the Future DNA Program. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Lena Luthor.” 

Lena took the hand offered to her and shook it, hiding the discomfort that comes along with hearing her surname from a stranger. “Likewise, Raymond.”

Following the Doctor’s lead, she entered one of the many rooms on the fifth floor. Lena’s heart rate sped up again at the thought of meeting her assigned other half behind that door. Her palms were sticky and she could feel her heart leaping into her throat, every part of her already rejecting whoever was behind that door. 

The doctor pushed the door open and to her relief, there was no one waiting. Once seated, the doctor handed her a file containing other relevant information regarding the program as well as the terms and conditions that came with it. Everything seemed safe and Lena didn’t spot any business loopholes. If anything goes wrong, she’s pretty sure her lawyer will have no problem fighting for her case.

However, there were a few points in the contract that caught the L-Corp CEO’s attention.The information pamphlet mentioned that there will be three phases to the experiment. If either one of the participants doesn’t pass a phase, they cannot move on to the next one and the program will be cancelled for the pair. This information delighted Lena, it might just be the escape ticket she’s been searching for. She could sabotage the first phase and get it over and out of her life. 

“So Ms Luthor, if you’re satisfied with the terms and conditions, please sign on the bottom right and we’ll have you ready for Phase 1 right away.” 

Lena nodded and her signature formed on the paper smoothly, the pen seemingly heavier on her palm as the contract was sealed. 

“Thank you Ms Luthor. For phase 1, we’ll have you meet and interact with the other participant. From here we’ll examine whether the two of you are compatible socially according to our standards. The DNA’s compatibility is the only thing we can calculate and measure but it isn’t the only thing required for this project to be a success. It is also important for both future parents to be able to get along well with each other, for the sake of the child’s upbringing. We will give you more details as we move along Phase 1. For today, we will have you meet the other person in one of our rooms and please do your best to be yourself and be as honest as possible. It’s important that we acquire accurate data.” The doctor explained mechanically while leading her to somewhere new.

The doctor stopped walking and stood aside to reveal a door in front of Lena. Lena still thinks that it is ridiculous and has to be some sort of mistake. How on earth did they think that she was a suitable candidate to have a child with someone else? She’s a Luthor for goodness sake. With that kind of family history, no one would even want to speak to her. She looked at the door and let a scoff slip out of her. This is too absurd. 

“Anything of the matter?” The doctor looked at her questioningly. 

Lena shook her head and took a deep breath. The Doctor looked at her once more. he could tell that she was extremely nervous.

“Hey,” His attitude changed from an official one to a friendlier and more concerned one. “Do you know why there’s only ten pairs chosen out of all the people here in National City?” 

Lena shook her head and raised an eyebrow. She didn’t see how this is relevant now and was curious to see where this conversation is going. 

“Well, we did find about roughly four times more pairs of compatible DNAs throughout National City. But 30 of them didn’t make the cut. Which is such a pity, really. We had to throw away about 4 excellent pairs which had nearly a 100% compatibility for a super genius that can change the world. And now do you know why we had to give them up? Because the person right behind that door right now is probably someone the higher ups think you can get along with. We are told to scrap every other pair that our specialists claim will completely _not_ get along. And trust me, they did a whole lot of background research on each and every one of you.” He winked and pushed her a little on the back, “So don’t fret about it too much. But - If things become too uncomfortable or if the other party does something against your will, we will step in right away. I will be observing the interaction from another room. Now go on, the other party should already be behind the door and you can enter when you feel like it. ” 

The doctor left and Lena’s attention turned to the door in front of her once she can’t hear his footsteps anymore. She was grateful for the explanation and actually felt more relieved but that doesn’t mean that she was still okay with all of it. She took a deep breath to prep herself up once more. 

_Here goes nothing._

Lena’s hand reached out for the door’s handle. The moment she made contact with it, the door swung open from the other side, startling her. She uncharacteristically shrieked, surprised by the sudden abrupt movement. 

At that, she her ears caught wind of an all-too-familiar giggle coming from behind the door.

“Kara?” Lena called out uncertainly. Oh goodness, she’s starting to hear things now. She had a long night and didn’t sleep well. So the possibility of her ears playing tricks on her is extremely high. 

The door finally opened fully and Lena nearly had to pick her jaw off the ground. Her mind short circuited at the sight before her. 

_Oh. Crap. Wha-?_

She was going to make a child with Supergirl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading guys! I realised that this chapter is kind of after I did the word count but it ended just the way I envisioned and I can't bare to destroy it by adding more words. Do share your feelings about this chapter with me! Also, thanks for the great support guys it means a lot to me :> y'all are the sweetest


	4. A Super and a Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's side of the story with the same timeline as chapter 4. Kara gets to kick ass and stuff. I suck at summaries.

It's been three days of endless digging and Kara didn't know where to look anymore. Everything she could find in CatCo, even some of the more confidential articles she asked James to check out, were dead ends. Reporting as Supergirl, she asked J’onn if he knew anything about this new program without revealing Lena’s involvement. It seems like no one had any more information than she did.

Kara sighed during one of her afterwork night check ins with the DEO. 

“What's up sis? Snapper grilling you again?” Alex leaned forward to look at her sister across the round meeting table in the middle of the DEO. 

“No, he's not.” 

Kara looked back, her frown deepening. Alex just continued looking at her sister. She knew there was more Kara had to say and she just rose her eyebrows to fish for more information. 

“Ughh I can't tell you, Alex. Not because I don't trust you but it's a secret I'm told to keep and I will never break that promise.” Kara replied all on one breath, hands flinging into the air. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. A super huge secret. Is it Mon-El?” Alex probed even more. If that man child is causing more problems to Kara, she's going to have a few words with him. It may or may not involve some lead coated torture instruments. 

“Wha- No. Not Mon-El. He's really annoying but Winn got him covered. Just, trust me this one time? I really can't share it.”

“Well, alright. I won't pry anymore but you know that you've always got me right? You may be Supergirl but you have me and your other friends as your pillars of support too.” Alex pats her back and continued watching the monitors for any unusual alien activity. 

Alex's work mode indicated that the matter was dropped entirely and Kara was glad that she was able to let it go. She's also thankful that Alex is always so willing to let her know that she's there for her and wishes that Lena has the same support. Right now, Lena only has Kara and herself so Kara's going to do what she can to be part of Lena's support. 

“Guys?” A voice called and Kara, Alex and J’onn immediately ran to Winn’s computer screen out of habit. 

“Remember our surveillance cameras that I recently updated? I added this thing that allows them to pick up waves emitted by anti-alien weapons within a 5km radius and they must have had used a blocker or something because I've only suddenly gotten readings of multiple weapons all across national city, moving towards these registered alien homes.”

The moment he finished his sentence, Kara heard an explosion from quite a fair distance away. 

“What do we do now? There's not a moment to waste.” 

“Thing is, there's this place saturated with those signals and I think that these weapons are all powered wirelessly by this singular source.” Winn continued as he pointed the screen. 

“Noted. Let's get moving. Alex, take your team with you and Supergirl towards the source. I will go with a separate team towards all the other signals in National City.”

They nodded and everyone moved swiftly. Before Kara jumped off to fly there, J’onn stopped her. 

“Remember, these people have powerful weapons meant to stop us. They may not have Kryptonite on them but I still want you to be careful. Alright?” 

Kara pursed her lips and nodded. “You too.” 

She leaped into the air to join Alex’s team who were already on the way there. 

The teams got into their respective positions and turns out that Winn was correct. There was a huge space rock placed in the middle of a satellite dish which was shooting a sky blue light into the night sky. 

A team of humans walked out from the shed below the satellite. 

“Well well well, look at who's here. National City’s hero, Supergirl.” The man in the middle spoke. He looked down at the DEO team below Kara. “And what do we have here? Our very own men in black? Ha. I didn't even know they existed. The president must be really scared of aliens huh? Even after they gave this huge speech about treating aliens as equals. Yet there's a special team right here specially engineered to take them down. Why do you even work with them Supergirl?”

“Enough talk! Surrender or we will not go easy on you!” Alex roared, pistol pointing at him. 

“Easy there now. What's that you have in your hand? That's cute. Right now, my men are raiding alien houses with weapons ten times that size and destructive force. We're only taking back what we deserve. Look at us!” He pointed at the people around him. “All of us, old citizens of Metropolis. Until your cousin Superman came. Destroyed everything. Our family, our houses, our lives. How are you going to ever pay for that?” 

Supergirl’s frown deepened and her confidence faltered a little. They weren't the only ones unhappy with what Kal-El did from time to time. She floated down next to Alex and they both gave each other a look of uncertainty. It’s known that Kara wasn't responsible for whatever happened and it hurts her to hear that people lose their families during the cross fire. She wished that there was something she could do to save them too. And she was sure that Kal-El felt the same. 

“If there's anything Superman could have done to save your families, I'm sure he would have. We can talk this out. Those aliens you're attacking right now are also as innocent as you are!” 

At this moment, the leader of the group shot a bullet towards Kara. She jumped into the air, avoiding the bullet and started using her laser vision from above. Prepared for this course of action, the people below look out a weapon to counter her lasers which reflected back to her, hitting her with an even greater force. 

She was thrown a good distance away from the enemy and that was when Alex's team intercepted. The enemy's weapons were indeed much stronger and Kara could see the DEO struggling. She recovered and went back into battle. 

“Supergirl! Destroy the rock! We got this!” Alex shouted through her earpiece. 

“Got it!” 

Kara flew towards the rock but before she could reach it, the leader stood in front of her. 

“Not so fast, Super.” 

He half hugged the rock with one arm and held a gun with the other. 

“To get to this rock, you'd need to get through me. Go on, show the world what monsters you and your cousin are. Grill me or break my neck, I'm just a human civilian. It's a simple task for you to destroy me.”

Kara’s eyes stopped glowing. She can't do this. The blast of the rock shattering would hurt him too and she can't kill him. 

“Also, maybe you would want to invest in some weapons next time.” The guy added before blasting her away with his alien shotgun. 

He pressed his boot against her neck when she was still regaining consciousness from the shock. 

“Although, I have to thank your cousin. It's only because of him that we were able to get our hands on this rock.” 

The boot was crushing Kara more than it should and Kara could barely make out the barrel pointing in her face. Before he could pull the trigger, Winn’s voice came through her earpiece. 

“Supergirl push that button on the part of your right sleeve covering your palm!” 

That was simple enough of an instruction and Kara did as she was told. The action tore a gentle ripple in the air and the blue glows in the weapons disappeared. 

This bought her enough time for her strength to return and she grabbed the man by the wrists the moment she got the chance. All around her, the DEO was getting the upper hand now and Alex was already by her side, handcuffing the leader only after punching his face shouting, “No one shoots a shotgun at her! You alright?” Supergirl nodded and told her to bring him away from the rock. Once they were a safe distance away, Kara shattered the rock into a million pieces. 

“Good job Supergirl. My team and I are finishing up here as well. We shall fall in at the DEO once we send these people to the police department.” J’onn announced through their communication device.

Maggie’s team arrived the scene and they cleared the criminals up. The DEO team were getting into their vans and once the equipments were all packed up and ready to go, they waited for Alex to get on. 

Supergirl noticed and looked towards Alex. She was laughing at something Maggie said. Kara smiled at that scene. She’s happy to see her sister laugh like that and it warms her heart to know that Alex had finally found the one for her. It made her secretly wish that she could find someone like that in her life too. All her romances were missed opportunities and Kara couldn’t think about missing another chance but looking at Alex and Maggie gave her hope. Her sister tried so many times too but she’s finally found someone she loves and loves her back. It wouldn't be too far fetched for Kara to wish for the same. Right? 

“I’ll fly her back, you guys can head on first.” She waved the DEO van off. 

Happy to head back, the team vanished as soon as Supergirl gave the word. 

“Oh noooo, how am I going to go back now?” Alex called out from behind, obviously joking with Kara.

“I don’t know, you could follow your girlfriend in the car all the way home like you always do.” Kara replied with a fake annoyance in her voice.

“I’m sorry that you’re not getting all my attention, baby sis. Now, bring us back before J’onn starts nagging.” She slung an arm around Kara’s neck, all too familiar with this process.

Halfway in air, Alex reassures Kara that she’s always number one. Kara smiles at the fact that Alex felt the need to clear it up even though they were just joking and she replies with a simple “You too.”

“Hello Supergirl, Alex. Good job on destroying the rock. We’ve got all of them and the Police Department is interrogating them right now. The weapons are stronger than any I’ve seen before and it does it’s job well in hurting aliens, including me.” J’onn greeted them when they landed.

“Are you injured?” 

“I’m fine. But some of the alien citizens were badly injured and I cannot stand for this if they ever get attacked again. Both of you should take a short break now.”

The Danvers sisters nodded and Alex gave her sister a reassuring pat. “You helped a lot of aliens today, Supergirl. Anyway, care to tell me about that mini shockwave that came from you? I’m not sure if the others noticed but I sure did. Is that another power of yours? ‘Disable terrible alien guns within a 4km radius’?”

“No no that wasn’t me, that was-” Supergirl stopped when they reached the area with all the computers. “Hey Winn! Thanks for the help earlier on. Mind explaining it a little to Alex and I here?”

“Oh! Ka- Supergirl, hey. Well, you’re welcome but that wasn’t my idea.” He started shrinking in his seat at the sight of Alex.

“Whose was it?” Alex squinted at Winn’s sudden hunch.

“You’re not going to like this…” He muttered to himself.

“Winn!” Alex took a step forward and bent down to make sure they made eye contact.

“Whoa there, okay. No need for any threatening. But I _am_ curious too. If it wasn’t your idea then whose was it? And why would Alex be angry?” Kara chipped in as she pushed her sister away from Winn who looks like a scared small animal. 

“Be sure to hold her still okay? It wasn’t my idea, but don’t worry because I was the one who put it there, like you know already, I made her suit first and sometimes I make small adjustments here and there and everything is always safe and Winn Approved.” He got more comfortable and gave them both a proud smile.

“Spit it out already!” Alex barked at him.

“Alright! Alright! ItwasLenaLuthor!” Winn shrieked and put a file over his head in attempt to protect himself if Alex tried attacking him. It was a terrible defence in Kara’s opinion. 

“Who?” Alex’s anger leaving her body now. “Who was it again?” 

“Lena. Lena Luthor. You know, that CEO from-”

“Yes. Yes, I know Lena. And why was this her idea? Hmm? Did she predict this attack happening to us?” Alex was honestly grateful but also a little skeptical about it. It’s a Luthor he was talking about. But she knows that Kara trusts her with her life and they have had this whole talk about how Lena isn’t bad, which she believes so too. It’s just that Lena helping them in such a timely manner seemed a little fishy. It’s as if she knew it was already going to happen. 

“Lena did?” Kara’s reaction was completely on the opposite scale of Alex’s.

“Yeah. Remember at the gala Lena invited Kara to some time ago when those people brought big weapons? She sent me a blueprint of a smaller and improved version of the thing she made that rendered those guns useless. I mean, I’m glad to receive a new piece of technology but she didn’t state the reason why she’s sending this over, only that it’s for me to use it however I see fit. But as I studied the blueprint, the thing was _obviously_ redesigned to fit your suit. So I did it, followed the blueprints and tested it out myself and it worked well. Aaand there you have it!” Winn finished his explanation with a ‘Ta-da!’ pose.

“So why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Alex still wary about the whole thing.

“The gala was ages ago! It was so small and we hardly ever needed it so I completely forgot all about it until just now. Sorry!” Winn raised his hands to block his face.

“Well, a single second longer and Kara would have been blasted in the face with an alien shotgun.” Alex spoke in a low and angry tone, her face only inches away from Winn’s. “But, thank you anyway. You saved us, Winn Schott.” 

Winn relaxed and Alex lightly punched his shoulder. She walked away and Kara and Winn could hear her say “But if you’re any later than this next time, I’m not going to let you off that easily!”

“Thanks Winn.” Kara patted on his shoulder and smiled. She took a mental note to thank Lena later on. Her fingers reached out to feel the button on her palm and a warmth bubbled inside of her.

“No problemo. Oh, by the way, Mon-El told me you received a call from someone just now. He said that they didn’t want to leave a message so it’s probably nothing important.” Winn passed Kara’s phone to her. 

Just as she was about to check who it was, J’onn called her out. 

“Supergirl! If you would come with me for a second.” 

Kara nodded and dropped the phone on Winn’s lap mouthing the words “Help me hold on to it.”

“Anything of the matter?” Kara asked worriedly. 

“No, it’s nothing bad or serious. I had a meeting with the President yesterday before our fight with those people and she told me to ask you to go to this location in the letter the next morning at 9:30am for something important. Which is in 3 minutes time. Do you think you can make it?”

Kara looked at the coordinates witten and did some calculation in her head. “I can reach there in exactly 3 if I leave now.” 

Her calculations were right and she flew into the only room with donuts and flowers in them, as the note instructed. 

The door creaked and Kara tensed. She wanted to change out of her suit but since the letter didn’t specify for her to be there as Supergirl or Kara so she decided not to bother with it. She walked towards the door but before she could, her ears picked up a familiar heartbeat. 

At her excitement of meeting the person behind the door, her hands reached out for the door handle and swung it a little too quickly inwards, earning a shriek from the person whose voice she’s been wanting to hear after such a long night. 

She couldn’t help but giggle at the cute reaction. Amidst her laughter, she could hear her name being called out.

Her smile widened even more at the way her name rolled off the person's lips. _Lena’s_ lips. Gosh she was so tired after the long night, this unexpected meeting is becoming more refreshing by the second.

Once the door separating them was fully opened, Kara could finally meet her. She was going to dive in for a hug the first thing but at the sight of Lena’s get up, her body froze and her mind sputtered. 

_Wow. She’s gorgeous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey did anyone even reached the end of this story haha thanks for reading, y'all. I seriously rushed through this chapter and it was only because I had no writer's block. So not all chapters will be uploaded this quickly. All mistakes are mine. I just can't keep you guys waiting for any longer. It feels weird knowing only half of what's happened. Once again, feel free to let me know what you think of this little piece of mine. Have a nice day everyone!


	5. She's Super and she's oblivious. She's Miss Super Oblivious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs to know what Lena feels about being paired with Supergirl. Alex and Kara have some sister bonding time afterwards and Alex picks up strange about the way Kara is acting. How oblivious can her sister get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really like the thought of Kara and Lena eating together (or each other. I'm just kidding) so here's another food+Supercorp scenario. Other than that, I really wanted to write about Alex and Kara's relationship because I love them so much and they should come with a warning.

“...Gorgeous.”

“Excuse me?” Lena asked, not sure if her ears picked up the right words. Heck, she was already having a hard time believing her eyes, her ears could just be playing tricks on her again. 

Kara’s eyes widened in shock. She didn’t mean to vocalise her thoughts. 

“Y-you look stunning, Lena” Kara replied with a blush.

Lena recovered a little bit at the sight of a blushing Supergirl. Her confidence spiked and for a moment there, she let the meaning of this meeting pass her. 

“A Luthor making a Super blush, stammer and call me stunning followed by my first name all at once is definitely a day to celebrate.” Lena smirked playfully.

 _Crap._ Kara thought. She was so excited about Lena’s presence that she forgot about being Supergirl for a second there. It _was_ a long night after all. 

She cleared her voice and regained her composure, “You’re funny, Ms Luthor. Anyone with eyes would do and say the same. Besides, I think there’s something else that calls for a bigger celebration.”

“Oh really? And what is that?” 

“You saved my life yesterday night. Not only mine, but those of many other innocent aliens in National City. Thank you Lena Luthor.” 

“Did it happen yesterday night? Because as far as I remember, I was in the in bed the whole time.” Lena looked up, trying to recall yesterday’s events.

“No, no. Winn told me.” Supergirl raised her hand and pointed at her palm with her finger from her other hand, “This.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m lost.” Lena squinted. There was nothing to look at and Lena seriously didn’t know what Supergirl was talking about. Although her eyes quickly darted from Supergirl’s biceps on her raised arm to the ground. 

“He told me about the blueprint you sent to him after what happened at the gala. And how it was obviously fit for my suit.” Kara grinned, her heart swelling from pride for her friend. “I know you didn’t say that it was for me but it really helped us out today.”

Lena looked at Supergirl’s palm closely now. There, she noticed a small bump poking under the sleeve. Unknowingly, tears started welling in her eyes. She remembered. Of course she did. It was something she sent out as a wimp, she wanted to help Supergirl in any way she could but she knew that they aren’t that close yet for her to do so. So all she could do was to send out a blueprint to someone who knew a way to contact Supergirl and hoped that they understood the meaning behind it. Honestly, it was almost forgotten as she forced her hopes down that Supergirl would even need her help. She was _Supergirl_ for goodness sake. But here she is, telling Lena that her little reinvention is sitting in her suit and it helped her and many others. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?” Supergirl rushed to her side while her hands cautiously reached out towards her face. 

The face Lena saw seemed so concerned and genuine about that it just led to more tears. She wasn’t crying or sobbing but the tears were freely forming in her eyes.

When Lena didn’t move away, Supergirl’s hand warily reached for Lena’s face. A gentle finger traced along Lena’s cheekbones following the damp track her tears left. 

It was unbelievable and still all too overwhelming, the one and only Supergirl wiping her tears for her. But right now she was still too stoked to bother about that. Lena closed her eyes and leaned into Supergirl’s touch. Her skin is so touch deprived that a small action like that was enough to feel like the best thing in the world.

“Mm-nn. I’m not hurt anywhere. It’s just that I didn’t expect anyone to say that, with me being part of the Luthors and all. My mother, she’s never seen the good in my work and I see her using Lex’s brain for anti alien visions… I- I want to make L-corp better than her and- and I just never thought that you would even bother putting it on your suit in the first place.” 

“Ms Luthor, that’s silly. I’ve seen your inventions and technologies helping many others, alien or not, ever since you came to National City, and I think that you are brilliant. Of course I’m going to put your creations on my suit! Both Kara and I know in our hearts that you can create a name for yourself and even if no one else does, we’ll continue believing in you.”

“Thank you very much, Supergirl.” 

At this point of time, Lena’s eyes were looking straight into Supergirl’s while her cheek was still cupped in her hand. She saw how blue they were, just like the skies she flies in. They were beautiful, but she also sees how the crevice between her eyebrows shows the responsibility and weight of being a superhero, always out there doing the greater good for others. 

“Anytime, Lena.” 

Almost a full minute of eye contact proved to be too long for Lena and so she broke it. A subtle nod on the head and Supergirl’s hand left her face. Her cheek felt colder than during the lowest point of winter the second the contact was broken. It made her heart sink but she needed to get things back in order. Supergirl is Kara’s friend, not hers. She would totally welcome Supergirl to be a friend of hers but she knows that Supergirl does not simply make friends with anyone. 

“It’s still quite a surprise, seeing you here today. But a pleasant one.” Lena wiped the remaining of her tears and headed to sit, now smiling.

Kara followed suit and glanced over the room. “Actually… Why are we here?” 

Lena’s heart jumped at those words. Did they not brief her? Oh god, what if she’s not meant to be here. She _is_ Supergirl for goodness sake. Of course she can’t be here. The disappointment hit her hard but she blamed herself for even thinking that they would match a Super with a Luthor. She was still figuring out the right words to say when a series of knocks came from the door.

Raymond marched in, all formal and clipboard ready. “About that, please allow me to explain Ms Da-”

“SUPERGIRL!” 

Kara stood up and shouted over the Doctor. His head edged back at the interruption and his eyes darted between Kara and Lena with both eyebrows raised. A moment later, he pursed his lips and closed his eyes, as if coming to an understanding of something. All while Lena’s eyes observed both their reactions with confusion but she let it slide when Supergirl sent a tight smile her way. 

“Supergirl, if you would take a seat beside Ms Luthor before I talk to you both.” He gestured to the sofa they were both sitting on previously. 

“Firstly, I would like you to read this. I apologize for the lateness, the President is aware of your overnight involvement with some criminals and told me to hold onto this letter while you were busy. She understands your circumstances therefore the process of letting you know was a little different from the rest.”

The moment Kara saw the logo at the top of the letter, she knew what it was. She’s seen it before, back when they were at Lena’s office. Does this mean that she’s part of it as well? Why was Lena here though? Isn’t hers only the day after tomorrow? Thoughts were swarming her head and she nearly missed the Doctor’s next few words.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She tried to confirm. Super sensitive hearing may cause some miscommunication and she just wanted to check if she heard him correctly. Deep down, she knew that this building is practically sound proof, so there’s hardly any possible noise interference for her to mishear the doctor.

“I said that you are Lena Luthor’s partner in this program.”

Without moving her head, Supergirl eyed the girl next to her. She still had an endless sea of questions for this whole thing and her thoughts flew back to the conversation they had days ago. Lena doesn’t want this, as relieved as Kara is that she’s being put with Lena, the responsibility is still too heavy and she knows that Lena isn’t ready for it. Heck, maybe even she herself isn’t ready for it. It’s quite a hard pill to swallow. It’s her best friend she’s talking about here and not only that, she’s here as Supergirl, not as Kara Danvers and the complications surrounding that was enough to make Kara sweat in this cold, white room.

The doctor continued to review everything he already did with Lena and at the end of it, he looked at them both to announced that they’ve passed Phase 1.

“We did?” Lena’s whispered under her breath.

“Yes you did. The higher ups just gave me the green light to push you two to Phase 2.”

“But wait, Doctor. Isn’t Phase 1 a little too quick?” Kara cuts in.

“Phase 1 is just to measure the depth of communication and understanding the partners have with each other and you two have already displayed enough during the past half hour. You can take a break now and we’ll get in touch with you individually when it’s time for Phase 2. Before you leave, I need a private word with you Supergirl.” 

Both Raymond and Supergirl looked at Lena. “Alright, if that’s all then I’ll head back to L-Corp for now. Until next time then, Doc. Also, thank you, Supergirl.” She sent Supergirl a warm smile before closing the door behind her.

“We have to discuss about your identity, Ms Kara Danvers. Selected members of the research centre know about your identity and we have signed multiple papers sent by Ms President herself to make sure none of us spill your secret so please do not worry about that.” Raymond explained before Kara could even speak.

“Now, we also thought that Lena Luthor is aware of your identity before we decided to go with this pairing. We know it’s your secret to tell so I won’t be doing anything to reveal your secret for you. But you and I know that with Lena, she’s going to find out sooner or later. We only want the best for both of you and so we will support your decision to tell her or not. However, until you let her know that you are Kara Danvers, you will have to show up as Supergirl for all things related to this project.”

Kara silently nodded. She knows. She knows that Lena is bound to find out about her one day and it scares her. That there’s the whole situation revolving around Lex and her cousin and that it’s a touchy subject. Her stomach churns at the thought of Lena’s worst possible reaction at her secret identity.

Once the Doctor left the room, she jumped back up through the window and flew back to the grabbed her things at the DEO before dropping by CatCo for her job.

“Hey Kara, it’s lunch time.” James stood at the door to her small office. When she didn’t react, he stood in front of her and tried his best Snapper impersonation. “Ponytail, where’s the write up of your interview with Supergirl? I asked for it to be on my table by noon!” 

“YES!” The blonde jumped from her seat and her body instantly relaxed when she saw James bending over from laughing. 

“That’s not funny James!” Kara rolled her eyes at her friend but a playful smile crept up on her lips.

“What’s wrong, Kara? It’s lunchtime and I don’t see you eating which is rare and odd to see. Want to have lunch with together? We can talk about what’s bothering you over pizza.” James offered.

“It’s already noon? Erm it’s alright James. Thanks. I think I’ll have lunch with Lena instead today.” She needed to find out what Lena thinks about all that was happening. She’s been thinking on her own all morning and is obviously getting nowhere. 

“Alright then. See you later. Hope she doesn’t try to feed you Kale again!” James waved her off. 

Kara grabbed her phone to call Lena and only then does she notice. She’s got missed calls from Lena along with two unread messages sent in the wee hours of the morning. 

_Oh gosh._ Winn did mention something about a missed call. She immediately dialled her number and the phone rang less than twice before a familiar voice spoke. 

“Hey Kara. Is everything okay?” Kara felt relieved at Lena’s reaction. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you? It’s lunch time right now and I was thinking if you’d like to try that new sandwich place near your office with me.”

“Oh! That sounds good. My next meeting is at 1 so I’ve got time. See you there in 10?” 

“Alright. See ya!” 

The line cut and Kara continued with her article. After arranging lunch with Lena, she felt more focused and relaxed than before. Plus, she could arrive there in less than a minute so she had some time to spare before she leaves the office. The hidden perks of having superpowers.

“You know, I think this shop is specifically called a _sandwich_ cafe.” Kara eyed Lena's salad offensively. 

“And I'm also sure that it isn't a pizza parlour. With the amount of cheese and pepperoni slices in your sandwich, it's basically a pizza.” Lena retorted. 

A pout formed on Kara’s lips “I just like cheese with my meat that's all…”

Lena laughed at Kara's pout. “And I've never stopped you. Now, stop looking at Kale like it murdered pizza.” 

Lena's laugh was contagious. It wasn't long before both ladies were giggling at their meals. 

“So about this morning. I'm so sorry I couldn't pick up your call and reply your messages, there was this whole mess and Supergirl was fighting and I couldn't not be there to give a news coverage. By the way, I heard from her that you saved her helped save other aliens too.” 

“That’s mostly her, not me. And it's alright. I'm just glad that you're not injured anywhere. News reporters sure don't get enough credit for the danger they go through every time.” Lena commented. 

“Danger is part of what makes it more exciting. Also,don’t undersell yourself, Lena. I’ve seen your inventions at work. Now all I need is an exclusive interview from you too. Anyway, how was the meeting today?” Kara pointed at her phone, indicating that she was talking about what Lena texted.

“Meeting? Oh, you mean from this morning. The one with Supergirl.” Lena idly poked at her salad at the memory of that morning. 

“Supergirl? You mean the person the government paired you up with is Supergirl?” Kara exclaimed, feigning ignorance. 

“Yeah… I don't know how or why and honestly when she first flew in I thought that she was there for another reason so when the Doctor in charge told us that we are partners in this, I nearly fell off my chair.”

“What do you think about it though? Being paired with Supergirl.” Kara tried speaking through a mouthful of sandwich. 

“To be frank, I'm rather glad that it was her. But at the same time, it's SUPERGIRL you know? She's like a superstar and my mother is going to be so mad if she ever finds out. Also, not that I've not already known, but she's really nice. Sweet, even. It’s reassuring to know that she’ll be there the next time. If there's anyone I'm going to be a partner with for a crazy science and social project like that who's a better fit than our very own super alien? And she's stunning too. Which is definitely a plus.” Lena smiled at the memory of Supergirl’s close quarters with her his morning. 

Kara tried to hide her blush behind her sandwich. So Lena doesn't mind it if it's her. She shifted her glasses at the thought. 

“So you're gonna go through with it?” 

Lena shrugged. “I don't really have much of a choice. I’m still adapting to the sudden change but so far it has been pleasant ride and the professionals really knew what they were doing when they came up with the pairing. I'm actually impressed and curious to see where it'll go. Oh, by the way, thank you so much for helping me find a way out of this. There's no need for that anymore, I've signed the papers and everything.”

Kara nodded. “Let me know when they contact you again?”

“Sure! I'll keep you updated on what's going on. Oh by the way, if you happen to have coffee with Supergirl again would you mind asking her what she thinks about this whole thing? I'm glad I have you to talk to and maybe she needs someone to talk to too. You don't have to tell me what she says, I'd just rather she not worry about it while fighting crime.”

“I'll take note of that.” Kara touched by Lena’s thoughtfulness for her. Or rather, Supergirl.

“Oh look at the time, I have to go. Time to talk to a group of men who still think I need them to put me in my place.”

“That sounds terrible. Are you free for dinner and the interview tomorrow night?” Kara reached in for a hug. 

“Anytime for you, Kara.” Lena broke the hug before sashaying out of the cafe. 

Kara watched as Lena left. It was reassuring to know what Lena feels about it all and she's glad that Lena seems okay with it all. She finished the article early and went home with a smile on her face. It was a Danvers sisters’ night and Kara would never miss it for the world. Unless the world needs saving then that’s another matter altogether. 

Before Alex was even at the door, Kara swung it right open.

“Pizza!” 

“Whoa. I know you have super senses and all but can you please stop opening doors without warning just when I’m reaching for the handle? Do you do that to everyone or is that just with me because I’ve never seen Winn jump at your door before. Although I’d love to his his reaction…” Alex let her thoughts wander off.

Kara took the pizza off her sister’s hand and took a bite into a slice with a soft laugh. Her mind brought her to that morning. Lena was startled by the door too and Kara felt bad about it. She really did. But she just didn’t expect Lena Luthor to shriek at a door opening unexpectedly and neither was she prepared for her shriek to be that adorable. 

“I know you love pizza but this is the first time I’ve seen you laugh at it.” Alex quirked an eyebrow as she took a slice for herself. 

They settled on the sofa as the tv plays softly in the background. 

Amidst the food, Alex spoke again.“Something good happened at work today? Did one of the interns suggest a stupid headline again?”

That memory was enough to make the Danvers sisters hunch over with laughter and they had to take a moment to calm down before either could speak again. 

“I can still remember Cat’s face when he thought the plural for mouse was ‘mouses’. It was priceless.”

“Pssh I can only imagine. How was he an intern at CatCo again?”

A shrug fell off Kara’s shoulders. “I have absolutely no idea too. That aside, how are you? Did you get to catch some rest after yesterday’s overnight arrest?”

“Yeah I went back to Maggie’s before coming over.” Alex replied, a smile forming on her lips while she looks down at her pizza. “She told me that they traced and cleared all of the syndicate’s hideouts so that case is closed.”

Kara can’t help but smile back when she sees her sister’s reaction at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. Their happiness was extremely contagious and anyone would be blind to miss that. 

Her thoughts flew back to what happened that morning. About Lena and her. As a pair. A part of her gets butterflies at the thought of it. She never knew she could ever feel this way just from anticipating her future with someone else. And yet, there’s another part of her worried about what’s to come. She’ll need time to adapt and let all that information settle in before she can become completely comfortable with it. It is comforting though. To know that Lena is equally unfamiliar with the project but feels better with them as partners. Well, not exactly Kara but with Supergirl. And she called her stunning. A blush crept up to her cheeks and she tried to hide the smile threatening to spill by scrunching her lips to one side.

Alex noticed the standard nervous Kara glasses fidget and side smile. She narrowed her eyes at Kara. “Seriously, what’s going on? You’re acting strange.” 

She nudged Kara, a cheeky smile weaved on her face. Instead of an answer, Alex noticed how the fidgeting increased, along with the smile that’s now a full on grin. _Oh no_. A panic rose in Alex’s chest. She knows this look. This is the ‘Kara Zor-El has a crush’ look. Usually she’s the one to tease Kara about it but not now. Right now, the only addition to Kara’s life enough to be considered a love interest is Mon-El. And she’s not about to let her sister be with someone who doesn’t even respect her space. 

With a gulp, Alex tried to confirm her fears. “Is it about Mon-El?” 

That was enough to break Kara out of her trance. “What? Ew, no.”

Alex let the tension roll out of her body. _Phew. Good. Wait, who is it then-_

“Lena and I met for lunch today and honestly, why call it a _sandwich_ cafe if half of the shop is made of greens? It should be called ‘Sandwich and Salad Cafe’ instead. I was this close to eating Kale again.” Kara put her fingers a millimetre apart.

Alex’s jaw dropped at her sister who was still cringing at the word ‘Kale’. She knew how much her sister cares for Lena but this is a whole other matter and a rather surprising curveball too. One that Kara probably doesn’t even know yet. To stop herself from asking any questions, Alex pursed her lips and bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn’t believe it but her sister needs to realize it on her own and Alex would be there to listen to her when the time comes. 

“Kale isn’t _that_ bad, Kara. You need some greens in your life too. Not just fried and sweet food and sunlight.” Alex commented, having recovered from her momentary shock. 

“It is. You have no right to lecture me, Alex. I know how you always push all your peas aside, even at this age.” Kara retorted with triumphantly. 

“Hey! I have a thousand secrets about you under my sleeve too. Don’t think you can use this to threaten me.” The older Danvers walked towards the bin to discard the empty pizza box.

“Alright.” Kara rose her hands in a surrender, “How about you pick tonight’s movie then, Your Majesty.” She bent her knees and did a curtsy.

Alex followed suit and they both giggled as Kara looked for Ghostbusters on Netflix upon her sister’s request. They both settled down on the couch with a tub of ice cream on their laps. The second the credits starts rolling, Kara’s head dropped onto Alex’s shoulder. The older sister tapped her sister’s nose with a laugh and carried her to the bedroom, just like how she used to do back in their old home. 

Before Alex left the house, she heard Kara mumbled a soft, “Text me when you’re home.” Till this day, she’s forever glad that her parents adopted Kara. She smiles before locking the door, leaving her sister to rest up. What she fails to notice though, is a letter at the doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey beautiful humans! The mouses thing is a real thing that happened. A friend of mine has another friend who's a teacher in training and while that person was sitting in to observe how a class was held, the teacher at that time told the kids that the plural of mouse is mouses. Can you imagine though? Mouses?? The horror. We had a good laugh about it afterwards. Hoped y'all found it as funny as I did. Have a great day!
> 
> P.S. Your kudos and comments are honestly real motivators :)


	6. High Skies,Drunk Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase two of the programme is here and Kara might be feeling...feelings. And so is Lena. But we all already know that she's real gay for sweet sweet Kara. Also, Kara gets drunk in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update but I hope you'll enjoy this!

The next morning, both girls woke up with letters at their doorstep.

The instructions on it was for phase 2 and what was required was simple. Both parties are to meet at least twice a week for longer than an hour starting now and both sides are to do a diary for that day. Meeting more than twice is encouraged but the pairs do not need to keep a diary entry of the additional meetings. The diaries can be in any form or format. There won’t be anyone on the outside visually observing the pair. The main purpose for phase 2 is for the pair to know more about each other and discuss future plans. Eventually after phase 2, the pair can choose to sign on for phase 3 or not. Phase 2 will happen no longer than 10 months but the pair will be informed if it ends any earlier. 

 

Lena tucked the letter aside. It didn’t seem as bad as she expected and was starting to feel better about all of it. Especially since now she knows who's her partner in crime. The only question she has is ‘How?’. She expected the Supergirl hotline to come along with the letter but it was nowhere to be found. Maybe Supergirl doesn’t have hers too. A ping from her phone indicated a new message from Kara. Right, Kara is a way to contact the Super.

Dinner time couldn’t come any slower and Lena was so relieved that her endless meetings for the day were finally over. However, there were still heaps of papers from the outcome of the meetings that require her to review. She tossed the files into a drawer under her table and did her makeup before leaving to meet with Kara.

Once again, Kara’s greeting never fails to bring out a smile on Lena’s face. Just as expected from Kara, she picked out a place that served pancakes both sweet and savoury. Lena made sure to point out how unhealthy the food looked but she was secretly a sucker for breakfast foods and the occasional variation from her usual greens was a warm welcome. 

Mid way into their meal, Lena decided that it was time to breach that subject. “Hey, remember when you told me to update you about the program that I’m in?”

Kara's eyes widen. Right. She read the letter this morning but Snapper had an emergency meeting so it was left on the table at her apartment. _Pretend you don’t know anything_. Kara reminded herself. She took a gulp of her milkshake in an attempt to swallow her secrets with it, “Did they call you up for phase 2 already?”

Lena nodded and continued, “yeah and I was just thinking if you would hand my number to Supergirl for me?” 

Kara gulped and before she could think of a better reply, Lena read the look on her face and was prepared for this. “It's alright, you know? If she doesn't want to call me with her personal phone. If it’ll help protect her privacy, she can have my old work phone to contact me instead.” 

Kara took the phone and looked at Lena guiltily. The feeling gnaws at her heart and she quickly tucks the phone in her back pocket. It’s never her intention to lie to Lena per se. She just omits the truth from everyone else, Lena included. However, she knows that it’s sooner or later before she has to tell her best friend about it. She’s told Winn and James, even Maggie knows. So why is it that everytime she thinks about Lena knowing, her first instinct is to run and hide?

“I’ll let her know that.” Kara replied through a smile, trying to hide her guilt.

“Thanks, Kara.” Lena tilted her head a little downwards, showing a genuine smile. 

“Anytime. By the way, are you free later on? For the interview?” 

“Interview? Oh no! I promised you yesterday. I’m so sorry! I have heaps of files that I need to go through before dawn tomorrow and I don’t think I can squeeze out enough time for a proper interview.” 

“No, no. It’s alright! I wouldn’t want to hold you back! We can just gloss over the details over dinner and I’ll type the report. Plus, Supergirl already told me most of what it’s about and also, I won’t be revealing the secret behind your piece of technology so it really isn’t going to take longer than me finishing my Pancakes.” The young blonde reporter reassured her friend.

“Honey, I have seen you stuff five potstickers and half a pizza in your mouth before. And you’re telling me that this interview will be faster than you finishing one and a half pancakes? You treat me too well. Most reporters will grill me to no end.” Lena teased Kara but at the same time is sure to show her gratitude to her friend.

“I _do_ chew my food, Lena.” Kara obviously a little offended.

The L-Corp CEO raised an eyebrow at her friend, “Sure…” 

“What! You totally don’t believe me! I can be all civil and dignified with my food if I want to!”

Lena stifled a giggle. She’s never seen Kara mad before but she never did envision it to be this cute and innocent. Out of all things, her friend is upset about Lena not believing that she has basic table etiquette. 

“I believe you! And look - it doesn’t matter how you eat when we go out okay? Back when I was younger I was never given the chance to eat this freely and watching you makes me feel like I’m reliving a childhood that I missed.” Lena told Kara wholeheartedly. 

Kara’s mini frown disappeared and a smile formed on her face. She was happy to hear that her friend doesn’t mind her habits. The smile turned into a smirk “So are you ready for a speed round interview?”

The pair finally finished their food (Kara ordered seconds) and they got up to leave the place. It was dark and the cool breeze gently rustle the leaves at their feet. Kara was glad that she got to interview her friend but the part about hiding her identity from Lena was troubling her. She likes her friend a lot and it would hurt her if her friend ever got hurt. Kara doesn’t know which would hurt her more, Lena being hurt because of her or Lena leaving her because of her identity. Either way, she knew that it’ll feel like she’s close to dying and it kills her just to think of it.

“Kara, isn’t your apartment on the opposite side of the street?” Lena asked after they turned around the corner, leading to her office building.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I just wanted to walk back with you. It’s not like I have anything much to do after this anyway.” 

“That’s really sweet of you Kara, but didn’t you say that you have that report to complete?” 

Kara looked at the floor and kicked the dried up leaves with her feet. The crunch it makes when it flattens on the floor beneath her shoe gives her an odd sense of satisfaction. The satisfaction didn’t last long though, when she sees how near the L-Corp building is. A cloud loomed over her heart at the indication of what it meant. Kara didn’t know why she felt that way but all she knew was that she didn’t want their day to end so quickly just yet. She wanted to prolong every second she has with this version of Lena Luthor. The version that doesn’t know about her.

The prolonged silence after Lena’s question caused her to fidget. “Is everything alright, Kara?”

“Y-yeah!” Kara broke herself out of her mood. Lena needs to get her work done as soon as possible and knowing her, she’ll never leave her office until it’s all done. 

They stopped below the L-Corp building and Lena pulled Kara in for a hug. It was unexpected and Kara’s lips jolted apart at the action. “Thank you Kara. For walking me here.”

Kara nodded against Lena’s shoulder and cautiously brought her arms up against Lena’s back, hugging her friend even tighter as her heart clenched at the gesture. The feeling of Lena flushed against her only made Kara want to snuggle in deeper. If it was possible, she’d never want to let her friend go. 

With a deep breath, she finally pulled apart. “No need to thank me. Don’t overwork yourself, alright?” 

With anyone else, Lena would laugh at the idea of her not working through the night but the look on Kara’s face showed her pure concern. How could she ever say no to that face? “Alright. And you walk home safely too. Text me when you get back?”

Kara nodded and the friends finally parted ways and Kara decides that she needs some sort of distraction from whatever that was happening to her heart. 

Routinely, she turned up at the DEO. It was another nice peaceful day at National City and even though she was glad that the city isn’t in any danger, she was hoping to do something to get her mind off Lena. She took one look at the CEO’s work phone in her hand and frowned at the complications that came with it. Instead of calling her friend, Supergirl decided to fly around the city before going home to clear her head.

Right below, Kara can see the city lights that gently illuminates the city. Usually when Kara flies, it’s for some sort of emergency or mainly for quick travel. She rarely flew at her own leisure outside of her own busy life. But when she did, she always enjoyed gliding through the skies at night. The people below are unaware of her presence and the lights moving around signaled life even during the dark of the night. It reminded her very much of the galaxy and how there’s always life too out there. Even amidst the debris of what was left of Krypton.

Krypton. 

Kara flew to sit on the roof of CatCo. She hung her legs at the edge of the building and closed her eyes to feel the wind brush through her scalp. 

She’s never thought that there would be a possibility for her to reproduce. It only crossed her mind once on one of the days when she met Kal-El and Lois. The thought surfaced for a moment but she pushed it back down before she could consider how impossible that seems. She didn’t want to think of anything hopeless when it comes to Kal-El and Lois. 

And now this program announces that she’s compatible to have a child with a human. 

Kara let out a short laugh. _With Lena._

At the thought of her name, Kara turned to look at the L-Corp building. The lights were on and Kara could see her friend typing away on the computer. Without thinking too much, she pushed herself off the CatCo roof.

“It’s nearly 2 in the morning, Ms Luthor.” Supergirl announced.

“Supergirl! What a surprise! What brings you here this late into the night?” Lena tilted her head up from her screen.

“I came because the lights to your office is still on. Do you have to finish all of that by today?” Kara stood from across where Lena was sitting.

“No. Not really.” 

“Then why don’t you head home? It _is_ pretty late.”

“Well, I’m not that tired yet. Besides, I’m still getting used to living here and staying at work feels better than going back to an unfurnished house.” 

Kara’s brows furrowed at her friend’s words. When she came to earth, she felt so lost but was so lucky to have a welcoming family greeting her every time she was home. She can only imagine what it was like moving here all alone, to face what was lost. 

“Well, instead of going home, why don’t you take a break with me? We can fulfil that one hour requirement at the same time.” Kara offered. 

Lena stared at the girl of steel standing opposite her for a second before agreeing. “Sure. Anything you’d like to do? My office isn’t really a place to take a break at.” 

A smile broke across Kara’s face at Lena’s agreement and joke. “What do you think about flying?”

Flying. The word was enough to make Lena have flashbacks of her last helicopter ride. She never did like flying and that experience probably pushed her dislike for it to another level. Yet, she found herself walking towards Supergirl.

Kara was already waiting at the balcony and beckoned Lena to move closer. When they were face to face, Kara wrapped a scarf around Lena’s neck. It was darker outside but under the warm glow of the city lights, Lena could see the blush rising up Supergirl’s cheeks at the gesture. Supergirl looked away when they made eye contact and nervously scratched her chin. 

“It uh, it can get pretty cold at night so this would help.”

At that moment, Lena was glad that the scarf would cover the mirroring blush rising up her own cheeks. She reached out and let her arms awkwardly hover between them. 

“Where do I- How do I-?” Lena tried to figure out her supposed position. She’s never flown on Supergirl airlines before.

“Oh! Here, put your arm around my shoulder.” Kara helped Lena sling her arm over while her own holds onto Lena’s waist.

“Are you ready?” 

Lena nodded. Her arm had a vice grip on Supergirl’s shoulder but the moment they lifted off the ground, her other hand instantly flew to Supergirl’s stomach, clawing for something else to hold on.

“It’s alright Lena. I’ll never drop you. Hey, how about you look at the view?” 

Lena took one look at Supergirl before taking a peek below them. The view blew her away. “Beautiful.” She whispered under her breath. She never took the time to look out of her office building and now she knows what she’s missing out on.

“I know.” Supergirl whispered back just as softly. They drifted around in the sky in silence, as if a word spoken would break the magic of that moment. Lena disliked flying. But maybe she could make an exception for Supergirl.

Lena didn’t know how long had it been since the girl of steel literally swept her off her feet but she felt a yawn pulling at her jaw. 

“Where do you live?” Kara asked, not missing the CEO’s exhausted yawn.

Without protesting, Lena pointed out her apartment from where they were. “Over there. Penthouse.” 

“Thank you for tonight, Supergirl.” Before Kara could leave, Lena stopped her. “I really mean it. And also, who could have thought? A Super and a Luthor together? I’m glad that it was you. Even though we’re different, I’m still pleased that it was you.”

“So you’re really alright with all of this? Because if you are not ready or anything, I am totally on board sabotaging the second ph-”

“There’s no need for that, Supergirl. What about you? I wouldn’t want you to be stuck in this with me if you’re not willing. You have much more to consider than I do.” 

“No, I don’t mind this at all. I never thought that it was possible for me to even...to even have a child. So this is still all very new, but I don’t dislike it.” Kara smiled to herself. When she looked up, she saw Lena smiling back at her.

“Likewise.” 

Kara bit her lip to stop her smile from widening as she walked backwards towards where she came from, her eyes never leaving Lena. She jumped up into the sky and heard Lena shout “Call me!” behind her. 

Kara felt her chest swell with happiness and her smile permanently etched on her face. If she could, she would have shouted from all the excitement and emotions building inside of her. It has been ages since she felt this elated and she did a couple of somersaults in the air before landing back home. Looks like she doesn’t have anything to worry about after all. 

Lena on the other hand, slept tighter than she’s had in months.

The next few days passed uneventfully but the week was soon ending and Kara was thinking about their next meeting. Using her best friend privilege, Kara found out that Lena is going to be free the next day and had been planning for it. 

She was excited about the prospect of seeing Lena again as Supergirl. Her mind wandered to their previous meeting and she started smiling to herself unknowingly.

“Hey Kara! Hey!” Alex snapped her fingers in front of her sister. “Aren’t we here to see if Mon-El is doing fine bartending here? If you’re going to keep smiling to yourself like that, I’m going to leave the babysitting to you.”

“I was-? No Alex! Don’t leave yet, I don’t think I can stand staring at him the whole time. You promised me remember?” Kara gave Alex the puppy eyed look she knew her sister could never object. 

“Fine. But I’ll need a drink to get through-” 

“These are for you. From the new bartender.” M’gann placed two glasses on the table. “This glass is poisonous for humans so you should avoid it.”

“Thanks.” Kara said out of politeness but she’s not one to drink.

“Finally. A drink. So, care to share what’s got you smiling to yourself the whole night? Did the Chinese restaurant have an all-you-can eat posticker buffet that I missed?”

“No! No, I’m not smiling to myself!” Kara exclaim while smiling, clearly not helping her case.

“Suree, just like how you don’t like you don’t have a small crush on your bestie.” Alex muttered before taking another sip from her cup.

“Wha- I- I’m not-!” Kara tried to find her words, hands flinging in all directions while alex shot her an all-knowing look. 

“I-I’m- Ugh!”Kara’s nose scrunched up and she threw her hands in the air before grabbing her drink and downing it in one go.

Alex’s eyes widen in surprise and she tried to grab her sister’s hand in an attempt to slow her down. Her speed could never match Kara’s of course and she waited in anticipation as she watched Kara shut her eyes tight and lower her head. 

A moment later, her sister raised her head and looked around like she was lost. 

“Kara? How do you feel?” Alex asked, the worry for her sister sobering her up faster than a cold bucket of water.

“I feel f-floaty...but I’m not floaty!” She started giggling.

“Oh no. Kara Danvers are you drunk?”

“Me? I’m nooot drrunk. Yoou are.” Kara continued laughing and poked her sister’s nose.

“Okay, as entertaining as this seems, I’m going to call Maggie to drive us home.” Alex said just as she sent her girlfriend a quick text to pick them up.

“Ha! I’m deefinitely nnoot flying tonight!” Kara exclaimed before her shoulders deflated. 

“Buut I liked fflying wih Lena...Do you think she likked iit too?” Kara was looking at Alex with the most innocently worried eyes she had ever seen. 

_Kara flying with Lena? Since when?_ Alex gulped. She had all these questions she wanted to ask but right now, Kara needs an answer and she can’t give her one.

“Well, I don’t know, I’m not her. You should ask her instead next time.” 

“Rright! We can call Lena heree. I can aask her now.” Kara beamed.

“Whoa there. There’s no need for that, Maggie is already on her way. Besides, it’s quite late. She might be sleeping by now.”

“Nooo call Lena now..” Kara begged.

Alex have never seen Kara like this before and it was rather cute, if only she would listen. She pursed her lips. Looks like she’ll have to lie this time.

“Alright, I’ve texted Lena. Now you just wait here while I go settle the bill for the fires.” 

At the mention of Lena’s name, Kara smiled all the way to her eyes and nodded in obedience. 

For some odd reason, the place was especially packed so the bill took a little longer than expected. Alex received a call and took a glance over to their booth to check that her sister was still sitting there and decided to take the call out the backdoor. 

Little did she know that during that time, Kara managed to unlock her phone and ring up Lena.

“Hey Kara, what’s up?”

“Heey, Leenaaa.”

“Kara?” Lena asked again. She started getting worried. Is her friend drunk? “Are you drunk? Do you need my help?”

“N-noo. I’m nott. Alex is making me go home but I don’t wannaa.” 

“You should listen to your sister, Kara.”

“But I don’t wannaa, all I want to do is to see yyouu.”

Lena’s worried frown disappeared and her mouth parted from surprise. She didn’t expect a drunk Kara calling her, much less a drunk Kara calling her and telling her that all she wants to go is to see her. That moment made Lena feel so ready to do anything for that other girl so when Kara told her to ‘come here’, Lena found herself driving out of her house at midnight to the alien bar she heard Alex mentioned once before. 

When she arrived, she had to hold herself back from running straight towards her swaying friend. 

“Hello, Kara. Where’s Alex?” Lena stood at the edge of the booth.

“Heyy you’re here! Yay!” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and buried her face into her friend’s torso. 

Lena blushed and tried to steady her friend. _Okay, so Kara is more clingy when drunk. Great._

“Kara, we have to get you home.” Lena knelt down to be on the same eye level as her friend when she finally managed to pry out of her grip.

Instead of replying, Kara just stared back with drooping eyes, resting her head against her arms that were crossed on the table.

A moment later, Kara giggled and said, “Hey, you look just like Lena! She was just here a second ago did you see her? You’ll love herr. She’s great but no one else sees that and I wish that everyone would just see how awesome she is. So that she can see how awesome she already is.” Lena’s heart sputtered and tears unknowingly formed at the edge of her eyes. 

Without reason, Kara’s giggle was gradually replaced with a pout, her mouth ready to spew whatever thought that came to her mind again. At that moment, Lena Luthor learned that a drunk Kara Danvers is more dangerous than she predicted. 

“...And just a secret between me... and you, I wish that I can tell her so that she knows that she’s prettier than all the city lights I’ve ever seen from the sky...and...and that…” Kara fell asleep before she could continue with her endless list of ‘and’s. A teary eyed Lena watched as her eyelids fell, not knowing what to do with the new information given to her. 

“Me too.” She whispered a few moments later, blinking the tears out of her eyes. A Luthor was always taught to hide their emotions as it may be used against them one day. But right now, Lena didn’t care for any of that as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind Kara’s ear.

“Hey Kara, Maggie just called to tell me she’s caught up in a case at the last minute so we’ll..have...to… Lena?” 

Lena jumped at the sound of her name and quickly wiped the tears away as she stood up to greet the older sister. “Oh, hello Alex. It’s nice to see you again.” She offered her hand to shake.

Alex took one look at her hand and pushed it away with a smile. “Lena. I’m sure we’re past handshakes and polite greetings. Kara talks so much about you when we meet, it feels like I’m hanging out with both of you rather than just Kara.”

The reaction surprised Lena and she didn’t know how to respond for a moment there. She didn’t expect Alex to be so candid around her. Her hand was back by her side and she shot the other lady a small genuine smile. Alex and Kara are definitely sisters without question.

“I uh, I heard that you lost your ride home. If you don’t mind, my car is just waiting outside and I can give both of you a lift.” Lena fiddled with the keys in her hand.

Alex didn’t want to trouble Lena any further. From her guess, Kara must have drunk called her without even knowing. However, after looking at Kara and considering her options, she agreed and thanked Lena. 

The drive back to Kara’s apartment was silent aside from Kara’s adorable sleepy drunk mumbles. Lena offered to help Alex carry Kara back up but the older of the two reassured her that she’s handled this situation more than once before. 

Lena nodded with understanding and left the two sisters to their own devices. Now with no one else in the car, Lena allowed herself to blush as the words Kara said never stopped replaying itself in her head. Her mind highlighted the part where Kara mentioned seeing city lights from the sky and her heart squeezed, when she remembered the first time she saw the city lights from above while flying with Supergirl. Unable to help herself from making the possible connection between the two, she broke out in a wide smile that lasted all the way back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again, I apologise for the late update. Uni life has been hectic. I didn't even get the chance to see the latest season of Supergirl. I did hold on to this chapter for quite long and I promise that I will finish this fic one way or another, no matter how long. Thanks for reading! Your comments keep me going :) Hope the latest season of Supergirl is treating y'all well.


	7. Cold Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena catches a cold, Supergirl found her and became all worried. Lena's fever made her say things that was probably a secret for her to keep. That maybe she thinks that Supergirl is Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd just like to thank everyone for your comments and kudos! I'm starting Uni again soon but I managed to squeeze time for this chapter thanks to your kind encouragements. Enjoy!

Office Phone/Supergirl: Good morning Ms Luthor. Just checking up to ask if you are going to be free tonight?

Lena checked the message on her phone and smiled.

Lena Luthor: Hello Supergirl. I see that Kara have already handed the phone over to you. I’m free tonight. Would you like to meet? 

Office Phone/Supergirl: Sure! I was thinking of dropping by your office again. I’d rather not have anyone find out that you and me are hanging out, it gives my enemies a face to attack. 

Lena Luthor: For a moment there, I thought that you wouldn’t want anyone to see me with you because of my family name. My office sounds good, I’ll probably be done by 7pm. See you then?

Office Phone/Supergirl: Alright. See you! :)

Lena’s phone pinged at the last message from Supergirl and she eyed the smiley face at the back. Supergirl’s tone was formal during all their interactions so the smiley face at the end was rather out of character. Out of character but not unwelcomed. 

The number of business meetings that followed after her short chat with Supergirl was insane. She understands that business meetings are crucial and that she has to do what must be done for L-Corp to survive. However, deep down, she still prefered to be in the lab which... Would not be possible without the endless business meetings. The irony.

Lena groaned at the thought after she sent her current business partner out of her office. She placed her documents back on the desk and leaned back into her chair. Her next meeting will be in 15 minutes. Which means that she only had 15 minutes to get rid of her headache. As tempting it was to pop a pill, Lena remembered that the only painkillers she had were ones that’ll cause drowsiness and she could not risk sleeping through a meeting. She could always make Jess to get some but… She shook her head. No. That poor girl was already working as hard as she was already. There was no need to trouble her more. 

Gritting her teeth, Lena tried to close her eyes for a little while and when she couldn’t keep them closed any longer, her eyes made their way to the empty black sofa opposite her table. Unable to help herself, she drew out the memory of drunk Kara and the possible connection that her best friend might just be Supergirl. The thought of it sent a wave of goosebumps and made her heart squeeze a little - something she’s not felt in a long time. Who knew dorky and clumsy Kara could possibly be brave and dashing Supergirl. And yet there was a huge part of Lena that didn’t want to assume. If Kara was Supergirl, why didn’t she let her know? Did she not trust her? Or maybe there’s also a possibility that she’s not even Supergirl. It’ll be embarrassing and also extremely disappointing if the assumption Lena made turned out to be false. 

Her thoughts piled up and in addition to the headache that she was having, it wasn’t really of any help to think about it right now. A blinking light on her office desk phone indicated that Jess was outside with the next business partners. 

With a deep breath, Lena pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and brushed her blouse. 

“Bring them in.” She announced over the intercom once she had her ‘no funny business’ persona back on.

The meetings were going well perse, all except for Lena’s throbbing headache. It wasn’t uncommon for the L-corp CEO to get headaches but this was really pushing her to her limits. She clenched her fists and let her nails dig into her palm to distract herself from the pain in her head. The second the meeting ended, she hurriedly escorted out everyone in the room and dropped a quick message to Jess, requesting her assistant to have an early evening. 

When the building was locked up and Lena was back in her own personal space, knowing that no one else would be disturbing her anymore, she kicked off her high heels and popped two painkillers for her head while she laid down on the leather cladded sofa in her office while her medicine took effect. 

So of course the brunette lady didn’t notice when her blonde friend floated into her office balcony. 

“Ms Luthor?” Supergirl looked around wearily. It was dark and a little too quiet, even for Lena. 

Supergirl instantly activated her x-ray vision and rushed towards a motionless Lena lying on the sofa. In her hurried state, Kara nearly forgot to control her strength when she tried shaking Lena awake. 

“Lena! Lena?” She gently shook her friend’s shoulders. When her friend didn’t respond, she noticed the temperature difference between her hands and Lena’s shoulders. She double checked with her hand and it was obvious that Lena had come down with a terrible fever.

Kara knew she can’t just fly into the hospital carrying Lena as Supergirl so she quickly carried Lena back to the CEO’s penthouse. Once she was back, she soaked a piece of cloth in water and cooled it down with her freeze breath. While the cloth was resting on Lena’s head, Kara quickly checked for Lena’s bodily responses. She’s learned enough about humans during her time on earth and Alex frequently caught colds so she’s pretty much an expert at the topic. 

With a sigh of relief, Kara plopped herself on the floor next to her bed where she laid Lena. It was only a common cold. Nothing life threatening. That lady had to stop scaring her like this. A fear suddenly creeped into Kara’s heart pulling images of her lost loved ones and now adding Lena to the list. Kara put her hand over her chest and clenched it with her fist. No. Not Lena. She found a tear forming around her eye and decided to let it roll off her cheek. There’s no denying it anymore. Her friend definitely means more to her than she bargained for, whatever it is. 

Once kara calmed down, she quickly went home to change back to Kara Danvers and wondered the apartment to look for any possible medicine or ingredients she could work with that’ll make Lena feel better. She bought a thermometer with her on the way back and added it to her bag of flu remedies.

After possibly the 50th time Kara took Lena’s temperature, Lena finally stirred awake.

“Ka..ra?” Lena tried to get up.

“Whoa there. Not so fast Lena. Supergirl told me she found you unconscious in your office so she brought you here and contacted me. You need some rest.” 

At the mention of supergirl’s name, Lena’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Supergirl. I completely forgot! I have to go and see her!” 

“No.” Kara held her friend firmly down on the bed without hurting her. “No. You just have to stay here and rest. Supergirl says she understands.” 

“It’s not that! The required arrangement with the government project and all is what I’m worried about.” 

Oh. Right. Kara nearly forgot about that. For her, this meeting still counts but Lena doesn’t know that Kara and Supergirl are one and the same. Yet.

“About that…” Kara tried to think up of a suitable lie, “Supergirl told me she called the Professor in charge and they said they’d overlook this time because you’re ill.” 

Lena eyed Kara for a bit before letting her shoulders relax. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” Kara reassured her. “Now you catch up on more rest while I cook up some porridge for you.”

“Just call for take out. Get some for yourself too. I’ll cover the bill.” Lena replied sleepily.

“You know that’s actually really not very nutritional right?” Kara countered but when she turned around to face Lena, her friend was already fast asleep. She smiled and continued cooking. She’s just glad that Lena was doing much better. 

Since Kara wanted to let her friend sleep in, she put the porridge in the slow cooker and left it to boil. A couple of hours later, the smell made its way to Lena and she got up half asleep, the effects of the medicine fading away. 

She feels drowsy and her head felt heavy so she just accepted everything around her when she saw Kara resting her head on the side of the bed she’s sleeping on. When Lena turned around to take a better look at Kara, the other girl woke up from the movement on the bed. 

“Lena! You’re awake… How do you feel? Is your head better? Are you hungry? I can grab the porridge for you now if you feel like eating.” Kara got up, ready to go get whatever Lena needs.

The torrent of words fell from Kara’s mouth but all she could Lena could focus on was her friend’s face. She noticed the frown between her friend’s eyes getting deeper and deeper and does she always have her glasses on even when she sleeps? 

Half dazed, Lena reached out towards Kara with one hand and slowly removed her glasses. The action effectively shut the other girl up. Lena smiled at that and once the glasses was off Kara’s face, she placed her thumb on the frown between the blonde’s brows. Not really aware of what she was doing, Lena started rubbing her thumb in circles to smoothen Kara’s frown.

Kara was taken aback by Lena’s gesture but she didn’t have any intention to put Lena’s hand back where it was. She felt herself relax and got up to leave the room when she felt a tug on her sleeve. “I’m here for you, Kara. So both you and Supergirl won’t have to frown anymore. I’ll be there for you...”

The possible meaning behind Lena’s words left Kara speechless. Not that she needed any, seeing as to how the person she should be talking to is now asleep. Before she could convince herself otherwise, Kara let Lena sleepily pull her to sit beside the bed. It was the best sleep Kara has had in years with Lena never letting go of her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is based off my girlfriend and I before we were together. That woman came all the way to my campus dorms and took care of me because no one else was around. She stayed politely on the floor while I was half dead on the bed and couldn't even talk to her. Love you, Christine. Haha Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! We're also halfway there so thank you everyone for sticking around this long.


	8. Stars and Beanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wakes up from her bed with little memory of the previous night and goes on another flight with Supergirl. Things may have changed a little for both ladies but in what way? Read more to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Welcome back everyone. Kara is one useless queer lady, I can just feel it.

Lena woke up from bed feeling strangely refreshed and better than she had ever been… Until she looked at the clock. 

ONE PM?? Lena had to keep herself in check to make sure she wasn’t shouting. She can’t ever remember the last time she slept past 7AM. Her first reaction was to check if Jess had contacted her or if she missed out on anything in the business world. It wouldn't be that bad, she remembered that there wasn't going to be any meetings that day and if she hurried with her make up and looked a little less presentable, she could still get her day right back on track. 

When she grabbed her phone however, instead of the usual sight of her phone’s screen, she was greeted with a sticky note on it. Handwritten by… Supergirl, apparently. 

“Good Morning Lena! I hope that you’re feeling all better now. Kara told me about yesterday and why you couldn’t make it so I brought some coffee and doughnuts over. I don’t know what’s good for the common cold, but I always got doughnuts from my foster family when I was down. Hope you’ll get well soon! And since you couldn’t make it yesterday, if you don’t mind, I can drop by tonight and we can fulfil the quota.

P.S. I got Kara to phone Jess and let her know that you won’t be showing up at work today. We also turned off your alarm. Now, rest up and believe in Jess. I’m sure you’re well aware of how capable your assistant is.”

Lena shifted her focus on the box of krispy kreme on her dining table and couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. How was doughnuts a way to treat a common cold? Lena didn’t remember much from the night before but it did make sense now. She made her way over to the doughnuts and grabbed one for herself.

It’s been forever since she had an off day for herself and the urge to go back to work was strong but somehow, Supergirl’s words repeated in her head every time she felt the itch to open her office laptop. She doesn’t know what kind of superpower is that, but she's starting to think that maybe the girl has mind control powers too. As a distraction from work, it was helpful to know that Lena will get to see her again that night. At least now she has the motivation to actually lie on the bed to get more rest. 

When Lena laid on the bed to nap for a couple of minutes, the supposed 15 minute nap turned into 4 hours and only did she wake up, when she opened her eyes to knocking from the window of her living room.

With one quick check in the mirror to make sure that at least her hair was okay, she went to the window to welcome her super guest. 

“Hey!” Supergirl grinned at her.

Lena stared at the other lady for a moment. Seeing Supergirl smile at her still requires some time to get used to. 

“Hey… Thanks for the doughnuts and coffee. It’s been ages since I last had krispy kreme.”

“What! Impossible! Krispy Kreme is the best!”

“That’s what you say for cookie dough ice cream and potstickers as well as any kind of pizza too.” Lena teased. 

“Hey, they are _all_ good. So how are you feeling? Is the flu gone? Do you need to see the doctor?” Supergirl’s voice laced with concern.

Another thing to get used to. Someone caring for her this much. Also, the casual jokes about food felt extremely familiar to Lena and she put the voice at the back of her head screaming out loud who it reminded her of.

“Yeah I’m back to normal now. It’s probably thanks to the doughnuts.” Lena smirked. 

A smirk that Supergirl didn’t miss. With a blush, she ducked down her head, “yeah… that was nothing. Glad that you’re feeling better now.” With that, she stood back upright with her chest puffed up, showing her usual supergirl heroic stance when she saves the day. 

There was an awkward pause in-between. Lena wasn’t one to have friends over and she sure never had any friend she had a major crush on in her apartment. Her life had been too busy and chaotic for anything like that. It has been so long since she wanted to go about dating someone that right now, she doesn't know how to go further than her usual flirting. How do other normal people do this again? Lena cleared her throat and tried something, anything. “So…do you want to hang around my apartment today? I don’t really have anything we can to do here though and most of my things are still in my boxes since I’m usually back at L-corp.” 

“No…It’s alright.” Supergirl replied, hand nearly reaching up to her glasses that aren’t on her face right now. “Well... I was thinking, since you’re all better now and have been cooped up in the house all day, if you’d like to come fly with me again?” She really liked having Lena with her when she goes around. Plus she’s not going to deny the extra benefit of skin contact that comes with flying. 

Lena’s eyes widened at the invitation. She found herself nodding yes before she even had the time to think better of it. This time, Supergirl grabbed her coat for her and draped it around her shoulders. 

“So, do my arms go back here?” Lena cautiously reached towards the back of Supergirl’s neck. 

As a response to her question, Supergirl simply pulled Lena’s arm and let it hang behind her neck while she pulled the other girl closer by the waist. 

It was a bold move but Lena was acting all cautious and gentle as if Kara was about to break and she just wanted to reassure the other lady that it was okay to _touch_ her. However, she was still afraid that perhaps Lena might not be as welcoming to that idea as she was. With a quick glance to her side, Kara tried to take a peek at Lena’s reaction to the whole thing. But when she did, she found that Lena was already staring at her and her deep light blue eyes caught Kara’s gaze. Kara found herself mesmerised by those eyes and when they flickered downwards to her lips, Kara found her eyes doing the same. Her heart skipped a beat and before anything could go on and confuse her any further, Kara cleared her throat and broke eye contact.

“S-so, how’s work today?” The moment those words left her mouth, she cursed herself for her foolishness. Lena wasn’t at work today what was she even talking about. But on the other hand, she was already hovering off the ground and she was glad that Lena seemed less tense than during the first time they flew. At least her foolishness was distracting enough.

Lena blinked herself out of her daze from Supergirl’s eyes and was stumped by the question for awhile before smirking when she saw Supergirl’s blush. God, how was this Super being so darn super adorable. 

“Well, I know this is some sort of a trick question Supergirl. I was instructed by a certain someone not to go for work today so obviously there’s not going to be an answer to your question.” Lena eyed Supergirl with a triumphant smug.

Supergirl bashfully nodded while obviously avoiding any more eye contact with Lena and continued flying upwards. The view in the night sky was breathtaking but even as a major fan of space, Lena found herself unable to take her eyes away from the Super. In fact, the way that all the stars and distant planets seem to glitter in the background only proves to highlight the beauty and importance of Kara and Supergirl in her life. 

She took this chance to observe her friend up close while Supergirl was still looking away from her. It was the first time she’s seen Super- Heck, this is the first time she’s looked at anyone this close. Presented with this fact, Lena continued staring and wondered how she got here. From being the person with absolutely no friends, only interacting with business partners or colleagues and not letting them step into her 20 centimetre radius of personal boundary; to being here, less than 5 centimetres away from Supergirl. She knows she doesn’t hate it and a major part of her also wishes it never ends. It’s different from flirting around and making other ladies blush. Lena isn’t just playing a game anymore. She’s falling, catching and feeling things she forgot what felt like. She gazed at the smoothness of Supergirl’s face and it’s becoming more evident that Supergirl and Kara are one and alike. In fact, when she thought about it, she’s never see Kara use a band-aid even when Lena broke her glass and Kara accidentally stepped on it. 

Right now, it seemed that everything made sense and it made so much sense that it almost scares Lena away. She can’t make do with another disappointment and she’s already starting to get too used to the possibility of Kara and Supergirl being the same person… What if… No. Lena shook her head. She’s not going to have any false hopes but she’s not going to formulate false disappointments too.

Supergirl finally stopped floating any higher and stopped to look at Lena. “Is everything alright? Are you cold?” She wanted to let one of her hands loose from Lena’s waist to help adjust Lena’s coat but the moment she loosened her grip, Lena yelped. 

“No! No. Everything is fine! Just please, don’t let go.” She tensed up.

“Oh! My apologies… Everything is alright, I’m right here.” Supergirl put her hand back on Lena’s waist and started to slowly twirl both of them in the air. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now. It’s a little sad to fly past L-corp and not hear you putting those other businessmen in their place.” 

Lena laughed and ducked her head down, letting her hair cover her face. She doesn’t know what to do with the feeling bubbling in her chest with the knowledge that _the_ Super listens in on her when she flies past. Once she managed to push those feelings aside as much as she could, Lena looked back up and once again, she saw Supergirl’s eyes glisten with worry, a look she’s only seen with one other person. She shook her head as response and chuckled under her breath. They look so much alike, it was too blatantly obvious. No one else had ever looked at her with this much concern, ever since her brother left. 

Supergirl raised a questioning eyebrow but decided to let it go and accepted Lena’s reply to her unspoken question. She slowly tighten one hand around Lena’s waist while loosening to the other. When the other girl didn’t flinch or object, Supergirl pointed towards the sky. “Lena. I heard that you have interest in outer space and I think that’s great because so do I. I’ve not met anyone else on earth as interested as space as I am yet. Earth is nice, but sometimes I still miss home. It… It’ll be really nice to have someone I can talk to about home without them feeling bored. Only if you’d like to listen, of course.” Supergirl blushed and in that moment, reached out to push a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. 

Before she retracted her hand, Lena nuzzled her cheek into the palm of Supergirl’s hand without thinking too much about it. “Of course I’m interested. All that research Lex did on Superman didn’t talk much about Krypton or their solar system. Plus, I’m sure your upbringing must be interesting.”

The Super didn’t reply for a moment, only to slowly descend the both of them onto Lena’s balcony again. “That’ll be wonderful.” She finally spoke again. “Text me to arrange the next meeting?”

“Wait!” Lena panicked when she realized that Supergirl was saying goodbye for the night. 

Supergirl stopped right before she leaped into the air. “What is it, Lena?” 

“Well, I was thinking, since it’s already this late, do you want to maybe sleep here? I have more than one bedroom.”

“Lena, that’s very considerate of you but I’m sure you know that I’m Supergirl right? I can get home in less than a minute. Plus, there might be some emergency later on and I wouldn’t want to wake you.” Kara paused. She didn’t want to throw this chance away or dash Lena’s invitation. “Maybe next time?”

“Okay. I understand. Next time it is. But maybe, give me a moment-” Lena went to her room and came back a minute later, “Here.” She put a beanie over Kara’s head. “I know, it doesn’t help with the aerodynamics and everything but I heard that the temperature is going to drop lower than ever in this week and your head’s the only thing that isn’t covered up. I got it when I was in college but never got to use that thing anyway.” She stood back once it was on the Super’s head and smiled at the view presented to her. “And you look superb in that. Red suits you well.”

Kara heavily blushed. Did Lena just check her out AND told her that she looks good? She nodded and leapt up into the air, not having the heart to let Lena know that the presence of the yellow sun helps her body regulate temperature no matter how cold it gets. But her heart felt extremely warm as her fingertips never left the beanie on her head on her way home. It was soft and smelled just like Lena. A small squeal might or might not have escaped her mouth has she flew all the way home with the soft, Lena-smelling beanie on her head. It was a good day and definitely one of her fonder memories on Earth so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks once again for all your comments and kudos for the previous chapter! I liked reading all of your comments and I can't ever let you guys know how happy they make me. Hope you guys will enjoy this one and see you again in the comments section! Also, I know that owning a beanie is a gay thing so I'm curious to know how many different beanies to you guys own? I have like one but only because I live in a hot and humid tropical climate. If we had winters here, I'll probably already have more than 5!


	9. The Big Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alex is in danger and Lena finally gets her confirmation about Supergirl's identity. But do they have the confirmation about each other's feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN FOREVER. So so sorry. Homegirl here found a job and family stuff has been going on so I really apologize for the delay. Please re read the whole thing again if you have to and thank you for your continuous support! P.s. I didn't edit this because I was in a rush so please forgive me for any mistakes made that I didn't notice!

Lena was right. A snow storm hit National City hard the next day. The heaviest snowfall they have ever seen in a city like theirs where 10 degree celsius (or 50F for the Americans) was the lowest it had ever been. Not today though, today's temperature is almost 2 times lower than their lowest so and it's apparent to see the moment Kara stepped out of the apartment. Everyone was bundled up in clothes, obviously unprepared for this cold weather, people didn't have good coats so they just wore more clothes. Kids look like balls while having snowball fights on the streets. Office workers wore about two coats over their blazers and stockings to cover up their usually exposed legs. It was only then that Kara realized she couldn't just head to work in her usual button up blouse and sweater. Someone's going to suspect something. So she went back and grabbed the thickest coat she could find, she thanked her overly prepared sister under her breath, and draped it on. She checked herself out in the mirror and she quite liked it, considering that it was something _Alex_ picked. Her eyes shifted to the top right corner of her body length mirror and it zeroed on the red beanie that somehow reminds her of the red on her family Crest. Kara bit her lip and pondered if she should or shouldn't risk it. 

She risked it.

When she arrived at catco everyone was brushing snow off their coats but the office heater seemed unprepared for the weather too so most didn't bother removing more than one layer of coat. Turns out Snapper loves the cold because he seemed overall less grumpy today. He even told Kara that she looked good in the beanie. In fact, as the day went by, more people complimented on her beanie more so than her coat; does red really look that good on her? She never thought it was her colour. It also doesn't help that when anyone brought up her beanie, Kara would blush a little from the memory of the day before. It went on for awhile before James noticed Kara’s flustered reaction. He knew her long enough to know what it meant. With a smug, he rung up their favorite IT man. Someone was about to get teased and questioned. 

“Hey Kara, free for lunch later? Winn is coming too.” James asked as he handed a file over to Kara.

“Sure! After I'm done with this draft? I'll see you guys at 2?” Kara replied.

“Great, I'll let Winn know. Hey by the way,” James paused and waited for Kara to glance up at him “Nice beanie.” He commented before leaving with a wink. 

Kara let out a strangled scream as she heard James laughing all the way back to his office. 

Not unexpectedly, the very first thing Winn said when he showed up for lunch was Kara’s beanie. Out of embarrassment, she threatened to throw Winn’s desktop off the highest building in national city. She knew what they were doing and while it scared Winn a little, James seemed unfazed and continued sniggering at Kara’s reaction. 

“Come on Kara, we're your best friends! You can't hide anything from us and a beanie totally doesn't match your usual office lady style at all, as good as it does look on you. Hey, you know we're only looking out for you right? So who's this lucky beinghuman-alien-whatever we have to invite over on our next games night?”

Kara pursed her lips and wearily took a glance at her friends. James was grinning so widely, she was pretty sure he was reflecting the yellow sun and Winn was leaning forward in anticipation on his chair that if she waited a little longer, she was sure her friend was going fall off that very chair. She weighed her options and by habit, she adjusted her glasses as she took a deep breath with her eyes closed.

“It’s Lena.” 

There. She said it, loud and clear. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she was staring hard at the floor. She finally said it. She’s considered the possibility before, had multiple debates in her head, all that lead to nothing. She just knew that she was looking forward to every of their dates now and come on- how bad can it be? The world already put them together, she just had to finally accept the fact that she has a huge liking towards her unbelievably attractive and intelligent human friend. At this point And now that she finally admitted it out loud, loud enough for her friends to hear, but most importantly- loud enough for herself to hear. 

“Whoa-” Winn let out with the breath he was holding. He wasn’t looking at her and neither was James, which worked out for her because Kara was pretty sure she was blushing at that moment with the whole realization of her actual feelings. That continued until Winn’s inner monologue became an _outer_ monologue. 

“Lena! LEna Luthor! The multi-millionaire, CEO, genius Lena Luthor has got our Super smiling to herself and blushing at the floor!” He finally looked up excitedly at Kara with a massive grin on his face. “James!” he went to their other friend and nudged him, “you called it!” 

James dramatically turned towards to Winn and slowly broke out into an equally massive grin before both of them grabbed each other’s shoulders and jumped with glee.

“Yes! Come on Kara, come here!” They pulled her into a huge group hug jumping mess. “We’re so proud of you and no matter what, you still have us to cover your back alright? But for now go get that girl!” James rested his hand on her shoulder.

Kara stopped grinning so she could speak but the smile was still prominent on her face. “Yeah… Thing is, I only _just_ realized this whole crush on my best friend thing so… I haven’t really thought about you know, _getting_ the girl. Plus I don’t think Lena’s ready for feelings right now and I don’t want to catch feelings for someone who isn’t ready to accept mine.” 

“What? Come on Kara, do what you always do! She may be your best friend but the game’s no different. Ask her out for a nice meal, take her home, have a-”

“You know what Kara, you can’t deny what your heart is saying as much as you would like to deny it and I know that it must be hard to suppress feelings. However, if that’s what you want then I don’t think there’s any use pushing down your feelings anymore. Besides, you know her and yourself the best amongst us all so ultimately, you’ll know what’s the best for the two of you. And if you ever need us, you know where to find us.” James interrupted Winn’s game plan and patted both their backs before calling for the waiter to order food. 

The rest of the day went by okay, the feeling of dread and doom over Kara’s heart cleared a little but she was still unsure. But for now, she decided to follow James’ advice and she thought about what she wanted to do and what she could do so she headed to the pizza and salad place after work. They _could_ also have dinner, just like what Winn had said. More of the thinking happened while waiting for the pizza to get ready and Kara realized that with all the friendly flirting as supergirl and kara, deep down she _does_ have feelings for her friend and she wasn’t going to lie to herself anymore, even if Lena doesn’t seem like she was ready to date anyone at all at this moment. However, seeing as to how Lena has a lot going on, along with the whole program thing they were both in, Kara didn’t want to bother her any more than she has so she decided to just lay it off for now. But that didn’t mean that they can’t have dinner together. 

Kara reached L-corp with a large pizza and a bowl of salad in her hand, excited to see her best friend. Jess let her in and Kara swore she saw a small smug on that stoic lady’s face.

“Kara! What a nice surprise!” Lena immediately got up from her chair to give Kara a hug. 

“Hey Lena. Hope that I’m not intruding on anything?” Kara replied while raising the salad bowl and pizza box up to ask the silent question.

“Oh, it’s okay! Those can wait. I’m always free to have dinner with you, Kara you don’t have to always ask. Plus, who am I to reject having dinner with a beautiful lady that gets you food?” Lena gave Kara a blush inducing wink. 

They both took a seat on her black sofa and started digging in. Kara couldn’t stop herself from looking at Lena in awe. Lena caught her eye a couple of times and smiled when Kara becomes all fluttered. It was amusing to her but for Kara, it was definitely not easy on her heart. She tried to look for something to say, anything, but all her head could think of was how beautiful her friend looked, just like how she always did. 

The silence went on and Kara couldn’t take it anymore so she made herself talk. To at least break the silence.

“You look really beautiful.” Her eyes widened and she wanted to punch her own face. Of _all_ things she could have said, she said the one thing she knew she shouldn’t say. Before Lena could reply or before Kara could even take another look at her friend’s face, she grabbed the tv remote with a “gee, I wonder what’s showing now, we never use this tv in your office when I’m here.” 

The news channel came on and apparently there was an alien attack. Kara tensed up. But it’s alright, she thought. The DEO can handle it. However as the news showed more coverage on the damage and the area of damage, Kara’s gut tightened. She knew that place. There’s an alien attack at the DEO headquarters. At that very moment, her phone rang showing Maggie on her caller ID. 

“Hello, Kara? Where are you! Alex and Winn and everyone is stuck down at the DEO and I cannot get to Alex, we need you where were you when they attacke-” Kara hung up. She’s heard enough. 

“Lena, I- I have got to go, it’s an emergency and I- I need to be there. You can finish dinner and I’ll make it up to you again I promise!” She said to Lena while backing out of the door. 

The moment she got out, she flew as fast as she could to the DEO, breaking multiple sound barriers. 

Meanwhile, Lena frowned in worry while still sitting in her office. Kara left her pizza after only eating two slices, she usually finishes this whole thing and more. Something big had to be going on. The news was still on tv and Lena’s attention changed from the open door to the tv when she heard the reporter mention supergirl. That was fast. With Kara gone and Supergirl on the screen, Lena wasn’t even trying not to make the connection, she was just worried for both Kara and Supergirl now. 

Lena leaned forward and carefully followed the news, pizza and salad both forgotten.

The fight didn’t take long due to Kara’s rage but she didn’t leave Alex’s side until she woke up. Only then did Kara listen to Maggie and Alex to go back home and rest. On her way out, she was about to drop Lena an apology text except she couldn’t. Her bag was still at Lena’s office. She panicked and immediately flew over to L-corp, hoping that it was still there and that Lena didn’t bother to wait for her.

She did. Lena waited for her. Red beanie and phone in hand. 

Kara gulped. Right now Lena was sleeping, she could still run away, pretend nothing happened and deny that those were in her bag or come up with a better excuse tomorrow. Except that she couldn’t. 

Her eyes didn’t leave Lena’s sleeping silhouette as she stood out on L-corp’s balcony. She watched the rise and fall of her friend’s shoulders, and bit her lip. No. She can’t do this to Lena. She can’t just put the person she cares most about in a situation where they both have to continue pretending. She didn’t want to have to pretend in front of Lena anymore. With a puffed up chest, Kara knocked on the window. 

The action gave Kara so much adrenaline that she managed to swallow the fear of Lena rejecting Kara as Supergirl. The CEO stirred awake and the seconds it took her to register that Supergirl was standing at her balcony was long enough to make Kara’s nerves wind up on the inside. She wanted to be inside with Lena and she wanted it right now. But she gave Lena the time to make her way to unlock the door. When she finally made it, Kara forgot about whatever she was thinking about before because groggy Lena looked so stunning under the moonlight. 

“Hey Kara.” She said as she opened the door.

“H-hey Lena.” Kara fidgeted with her sleeves as she walked into the office. She flinched at her name being called while she was in her Supergirl gear and glanced over at Lena, only to find her walking around sluggishly. She was still nervous about her secret identity being revealed but her friend, CEO of a major company, was walking around her dimly lit office with drooping half-asleep eyelids. The scene presented was entirely too adorable and endearing, Kara couldn’t help but to chuckle while guiding her friend by her shoulders back to the sofa. 

Once they were both seated down, Lena rubbed her eyes and seemed more awake. Kara gulped when her friend just stared at her and said nothing. She broke eye contact with Lena, it would be too painful to watch her friend crack through her eyes when she came out as Supergirl.

“So...So you…know?” She whispered the words carefully, even though there was no one else but them around.

“Yes.” 

The word made its way to Kara’s ears as gently as her question left her lips. She felt no manice behind it, only acceptance and kindness. Their eyes were meeting again but only this time were there tears and Lena looked all blurry in Kara’s vision but she could still make out her friend’s warm smiling face. 

“Oh, Kara darling, come here.” Lena pulled her friend in a hug. At that moment, nothing else mattered to Kara. Of all the tears she shed today, this was the most unexpected. Ever since the program started, Kara had been replaying scenes in her head with Lena lashing out at her or giving the cold shoulder so much so that even she believed it was true. But _this_ , this was nothing like that. She was in Lena’s arms and her friend was whispering sweet supportive things about her and her secret identity which made Kara cry even more. She felt herself shaking from the massive relief while thanking every star in the universe for this moment. It didn’t matter if Kara had feelings for Lena or not before because right now, Kara just knew that Lena was someone she loves, more than anyone else she’d ever known. She loves her as a friend, as family and just as a person. 

That feeling was enough for now. It had been a long and tiring day but Kara would never complain if it always end like this, with Lena cradling her in her arms. Neither woman shifted as Kara’s eyelids fell and since Lena didn’t seem to mind, Kara let herself relax even further and fell into deep deep sleep, red beanie still tightly clutched in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think of this fic in the comments below! Your support and that fact that you enjoy reading as much as I do writing means the world to me. I've got the next few chapters all planned out so hopefully we'll see the end by next year! I am determined to finish this fic, don't worry. Have a nice gay day!


End file.
